


Under claw

by RamIsAway



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Blood and Injury, Blood for the blood god.., Broken Bones, Eret Redemption, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Jschlatt being an asshole, Manipulation, Minecraft elections, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Tommyinnit, no beta we die like Tubbo at the festival, this is gonna get rough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 28,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamIsAway/pseuds/RamIsAway
Summary: In the dawn of Schlatt's presidency, things go awry
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret & Niki | Nihachu, Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 293
Kudos: 820





	1. The sky gives no comforts, but maybe you will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick note :) this was originally a oneshot posted on my mcyt oneshot book (u should totally go check it out) and I fucking ran with it so,,, heres this

it's dark out, and quiet, most of the smp hunkering down for the night. After Schlatt became president everythings become much, much quieter then it was in the past. Eret misses the constant buzz, he misses watching the Dream team chase each other around, misses the constant chaos from Tommy and Tubbo. Misses petty arguments, ridiculous fights over tbe smallest things.

He misses it. The way things used to be.

He stares up at the sky, distantly wondering how he even got outside, so far from his home. He doesn't remember, and being honest, he currently doesn't care, so he keeps walking.

he keeps walking, and almost walks right into Tubbo.

The boy steps back, seeming to relax slightly as he realizes it just Eret.

"Hey, sorry Tubbo." Eret is quick to apologize, biting his lip. "Didnt mean to almost bump into you."

Tubbo manages a small smile, head tilting up to look at the sky. "Thats okay, I didn't see you either. What um.. what are you doing out?"

"I dont know." Eret responds softly, honestly. "If I'm being honest with you, I dont even remember coming out. What about you?"

"I uh, I needed fresh air." Tubbo says, a light shake in his voice. He doesnt not look down from the sky. "Schlatt's asleep and I just.. I needed to get away from him, I needed to breath."

Symphathy pools in his stomach. "Oh."

"Yeah." Tubbo is still in that stuffy black suit Eret has been refusing to wear. It looks.. highly uncomfortable.

"Do you want to walk with me, Tubbo?"

Tubbo finally looks at the man. "Um.. yeah, that would be.. that would be nice."

Eret smiles and gently places his hand flat against the teens back, noting, sadly, the flinch he gets in return, but Tubbo quickly relaxes.

They walk in peaceful silence for a while, going wherever the smp seems to take them.

"Do you think things will stay like this forever?" Tubbo asks, huddled against Eret's side as the night gets colder, tucked under the kings robe Eret wears. 

Eret takes a moment to think about his response.

"No." He says, wrapping one arm around the boy. "I don't think Wilbur and Tommy are going to give up on L'Manburg that easily."

Tubbo peaks up at him through his hair. "You said L'Manburg, but its.. its called Manburg now."

"Yeah. But thats a stupid name."

Tubbo smiles, really smiles, like something about that is funny for a reason Eret doesn't understand. "Yeah, that's true."

Tubbo giggles softly.

Eret feels warmth fill him. He's missed spending time with Tubbo.

And he says so.

"I missed spending time with you too Eret." Tubbo says softly, still smiling. "Its um, it's nice."

Another moment of silence, they pass by the little remains of the walls.

"Eret?" Tubbo's fingers curl around the robe. "Eret why.. why did you betray us?"

Eret almost stops in his tracks. 

"I-" he doesn't know. "I dont know Tubbo. Not really. I- I was scared and Dream offered me items but I.. I don't know."

Tubbo, once again, looks up at the sky. 

"I.."

"But i regret it. I regret it so much, if I could I'd go back and fix it, I'd go back and stay by your side." Eret stares off to the side. He's.. he's scared of looking at Tubbo, he's scared of how the teen will react.

"Would you?"

In a heartbeat. "Yeah."

"Well then um, will you be on our side- on Pogtopia's side for this fight? For real this time."

And it stings, oh how it stings. 

"I will be, I promise you, no matter what."

He glances back at Tubbo, who looks tired with a small smile on his face. "Eret redemption arc." He says. 

Eret laughs. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Yeah. And um, I forgive you for your betrayal Eret."

And Eret cries.

-

The next day Eret feels a little bit lighter. 

He feels better, Tubbo forgave him. The burden he's been carrying on his shoulders a little less heavy.

He feels a little better.

So he gets up a little faster, gets ready faster. Less sluggish and weighed down.

He feels better.

Until he gets outside.

Tubbo and Schlatt are standing a little ways away, the president is holding the teens upper arm in a death grip, and Tubbo looks just- horrified.

Eret's stomach sinks as Schlatt's hand raises.

The slap resonates through the air, and Eret's moving before he can really process it. 

He shoves Schlatt away roughly, tearing Tubbo out of his grip and pushing the teen behind him.

Tubbo hands fist his kings robe.

Schlatt's lip curls. "Eret."

Eret tilts his head up, prepared to fight for Tubbo if need be. "Schlatt."

Schlatt steps closer, getting right in the mans face. "What do you think you're doing, may i ask? You dont have a right to get between me and my right hand man."

Eret snorts. "You dont treat him like a right hand man."

"How I treat him is none of your concern. Just go back home, you're in my way."

"Thats the point." Eret snaps, reaching back with one hand to gently grab Tubbo's wrist. 

Schlatt's lip curls and his hand shoots out, snatching Eret's sunglasses right off his face. 

Eret yelps and reacts, instinctively shooting out and punching Schlatt in the jaw. The man steps back, and Eret takes that opportunity to kick him in the stomach, sending the president crashing down to the ground.

Eret turns, keeping his hold on Tubbo's wrist, and runs.

-

Eret lends Tubbo some of his clothes - _that are much too big on him-_ to replace the suit he was being forced to wear.

There's a painful looking bruise blooming on his cheek, and one on his upper arm from Schlatt's grip. Along with plenty over older bruises from Schlatt's tight holds.

Eret feels.. bad.

"We should get you out of here Tubbo." He says, rubbing his eyes. He feels naked without his glasses, he would really prefer to have them, to not allow Tubbo to see his eyes, but at the moment he doesn't have time to dwell on it. 

Tubbo shifts where he's curled up in Eret's throne. "I.. I dunno."

"Why not?" Eret huffs. "Tubbo, you can't keep getting treated like this."

Tubbo ducks his head. "I- I know that but I- I need to stay, I have to be the spy and help out, I told- I told them I'd be a spy for them."

"Tubbo, Wilbur and Tommy wouldn't want you suffering here, if they knew how Schlatt was treating you here they'd want you to leave."

Tubbo shakes his head slowly, biting his lip and very obviously fighting back tears. "I cant Eret. It's my responsibility."

"Tubbo-"

"I cant." Tubbo gets up quickly, pulling his suit into his arms. "I have to stay. I'm sorry. I should go before Schlatt gets more mad. Um- thank you for standing up for me. Please.. please don't do it again." 

Eret gets up quickly as Tubbo makes to leave, guilt settling over him heavily. "Tubbo- Tubbo please, stay here at least, you can't go back to Schlatt."

"I'm sorry." Tubbo mumbles. "Im sorry. I.. I'll bring your clothes back later." With that, Tubbo is gone, leaving Eret in silence.

He needs to reach out to Tommy and Wilbur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TY FOR READING I CHERISH ALL OF YOU
> 
> New Tubbo angst fic >;)
> 
> Lemme know what u thought!!!!!


	2. we'll get you out of here

Eret steps through shrubbery, silently cursing the wilderness as his foot gets caught for the millionth time. He doesnt.. hate nature, per say, but its definitely not his favorite thing.

Currently, he's only out because he needs to talk to Wilbur and Tommy. And he dearly hopes he finds them quickly and, you know, doesn't get shot or something.

Something snaps, closer to him than he would like and he freezes as an iron sword is pointed at his throat.

He holds his hands up, face to face with an angry looking Tommy.

"Eret." Tommy's voice is hard, confrontational. "What are- _Jesus christ why aren't you wearing your sunglasses?"_

Eret winces, biting his lip and ducking his head. "Schlatt took them."

"Schlatt- okay, whatever, _damn you're fuckin difficult to look at, hell-_ what are you doing here?" Tommy huffs, the very tip of his sword pressing into Eret's throat.

"I want to talk." Eret answers slowly, warily. "I have no weapons on me, I'm not going to tell anything about this to Schlatt, I'm on your side."

"Oh!" Tommy barks out a laugh, rolling his eyes. "Just like you were last time Eret? Like the last time you _sold us out to Dream and took all of our stuff?"_

Eret winces. It stings, but he deserves it, Tommy is right. "For real this time." He breaths.

"How do I know that's the truth?" 

Eret takes a deep, steadying breath. "Because it's about Tubbo."

Tommy's sword lowers slightly. "What- what do you mean it's about Tubbo?"

"I mean Tubbo's in trouble and I need your help." Eret sighs, pushing the sword down and away from him.

Tommy sheaths it, looking uncertain. "Okay, okay. I'll go get Wilbur and you- you stay here, got it? I don't trust you near our base."

"Understandable." He sighs as Tommy turns and runs back into the trees.

Eret tries not to think about Tubbo while he waits, alone and completely stuck under Schlatt's hold.

He wishes there was more he could have done when he had Tubbo with him, wishes he would have tried harder. But its too late for that.

Tommy comes back with Wilbur and- ah, Technoblade in tow.

"Eret. Tommy says you wish to speak with us." Wilbur's voice is monotone, straight to the point. Eret expected no more.

"Yeah. Tubbo's in trouble. Schlatt's treating him like dog shit and I can't get him to leave."

Wilbur and Tommg glance at each other, Techno gives no sign of emotion. Eret continues.

"He- he treats Tubbo like a _dog,_ and he wont leave because he's set on spying for you guys, thinks its his responsibility. I tried to talk him out of it but he just.. wont listen to me."

"I wonder why." Tommy grumbles. Eret pushes past the hurt.

"So I'm asking for your help. I'm worried. Schlatt just seems to be getting worse and worse."

"Worse how? What is Schlatt doing?" Wilbur's voice takes on more emotion, more concerned.

"Like, physical harm." Eret sighs. "He's all bruised up, all the time. I dont know what to do."

Wilbur rubs his eyes.

Tommy has been uncharacteristicly silent, and Techno looks.. midly uncomfortable.

"Will you help me try to get him out?" Eret asks, taking a chance and stepping forward.

Tommy gives Wilbur a pleading look with wide eyes. Wilbur takes a deep breath and shoves his hand out.

Eret takes it.

-

He has to be careful getting back home, Schlatt is still pretty made about him, y'know, punching him in the face and kicking him.

So he sneaks back to his castle. All he has to do for now is wait, they have a plan to get Tubbo out.

He goes through his chest, looking to see if he has a spare pair of glasses, because he feels naked without them, and it is really starting to bother him. Tommy's.. comments on it didn't help.

He wonders if.. if Schlatt still has his.

Now, he knows is stupid, sneaking around the White House when Schlatt's angry with him, but he really, really needs his sunglasses back. 

- _he could, in theory, just get a new pair, but he has to admit he's rather attached to the ones he had-_

He sneaks around, sword jostling at his side as he moves. He isnt wearing armour, something he hopes not to regret later, because its chunky and loud, no good for sneaking around.

Schlatt isn't around, thankfully, and Eret can sneak into the White House unnoticed.

His sunglasses are sitting right on Schlatt's desk.

Something about that really pisses him off.

His fingers curl around them, relishing in having them again. He puts them on, comforted by the familiar weight and darkened vision.

_"Eret!"_

He whirls around, heart leaping into his throat and- and its just Tubbo.

"Eret- what- what are you doing here?" Tubbo hisses, standing at the door and shooting a glance behind him.

Eret relaxes slightly and gestures to his face.

Tubbo seems to understand. "You- you cant be here Eret, if Schlatt-"

"I know, I know." Eret steps up to him and gently grabs his arm. "I know. I needed these back."

Tubbo chews his bottom lip. "Okay- okay, but you have to go now."

Eret takes a deep breath. He could make this easier. "Come with me. I'll take you to Tommy and Wilbur."

Tubbo shakes his head quickly, stepping back, but Eret doesn't let go of his arm. "I- I can't Eret, why can't you just understand that? I can't leave. Not yet."

"No, Tubbo, why can't _you_ understand? Schlatt is hurting you, Tommy and Wilbur don't want you here!" He's started to get irritated, despite his best efforts not to. "I talked to them today Tubbo, they want you at Pogtopia with them."

Tubbo shakes his head again. "I can't. I can't leave Eret."

 _"Why not!?"_ Eret, unintentionally, raises his voice, panic seeping into it. How are they going to get him out if he's going to be _this stubborn?_

Tubbo flinches, ducking his head. "I- I can't because- because if I do-"

_"Eret, what are you doing here?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:)
> 
> Tubbo do be being difficult tho. Eret,,, i love eret so much omg I'm so happy to be writing him.
> 
> Eret centered tubbo angst fic? Mayhaps,,,, eret centered tubbo and eret angst fic???  
> I'm not the proudest of this chapter but whatever, the next one shall be better, and more painful >;)
> 
> Anways, hope u enjoyed, lemme know what you thought of it!!!
> 
> JUST A REMINDER B4 SHIT GETS BAD. IM WRITING ABOUT THE CHARACTERS THEY PLAY NOT REAL PEOPLE. SCHLATT ISNT EVIL IN REAL LIFE, PLEASE REMEMBER THAT, THIS IS ONLT FICTION BASED OF A MINECRAFT FUCKING ROLEPLAY. Just be respectful to all the creators pls <3


	3. In the wake of conflict, you suffocate

_"Eret, what are you doing here?"_ Schlatt growls, leaning against the door frame.

Eret freezes, feeling Tubbo tense up.

"I came to get my sunglasses." Eret steps back, gently tugging Tubbo with him, who looks like a deer caught in headlights.

"I see that." Schlatt spits, stepping into the room. "But Eret.. I don't see what that has to do with my right hand man."

"I was just talking to him." Eret glances around, looking for an out. 

"Sure, sure. Come here Tubbo." Schlatt gestures to the teen but doesn't even look at him. 

Tubbo pulls Eret's hand off his arm and scampers to Schlatt's side, ducking his head.

And Schlatt- Schlatt _pets his head like he's a fucking dog._ "Good boy, Tubbo."

Tubbo flinches, and Eret lunges.

He knocks into Schlatt amd they both go tumbling out of the White House, Tubbo crying out behind them.

Schlatt yelps, punching Eret in the jaw and scrambling to his feet, lip curling.

Eret gets to his feet seconds after, swinging at the presidents nose, a hit that lands with a sickening crunch.

If he's being honest, most of the fight is a blur of angry hits and pain, but at some point, he grabs Schlatt's horn.

It breaks in half, Eret stumbles back from it as Schlatt _screams._

Tubbo is standing wide eyed at the door.

Blood gushes out of what remains of the horn as Schlatt tackles him to the ground, hooved hands wrapping around his throat.

Eret chokes, the horn falling out of his hand and slidding across the ground as he instinctively latches onto Schlatt's wrists.

Blood drips onto his face.

He can't _breath._

 _"Schlatt?"_ Its Tubbo's voice, although its almost like it's underwater as his vision goes spotty. _"Schlatt I don't think-"_

_"Shut up Tubbo."_

The grip on his neck tightens painfully. Eret thinks he may be about to die. Distantly he notices that his sunglasses fell off at some point during the fight.

His eyes start to roll back, hands limply falling off Schlatt's wrist. This is an awful way to die.

Suddenly, as his eyelids flicker, the pressure is off and he can _breath._

He sucks in greedy breaths as he's lifted by the arms and dragged back.

His vision starts to come back.

Techno stands in front of him, diamond axe pointed at Schlatt, who stands a little ways away, looking thoroughly displeased. He glances next to him and sees that its Wilbur who dragged him away.

Tommy's standing a little bit behind Techno, hand outstretched to Tubbo.

"Tubbo," he says, a light shake in his voice. "Tubbo, come on, lets go, we're taking you with us."

Tubbo shoots Schlatt a wide eyed glance, who gestures for him to come closer. Tubbo complies, looking apologetically at Tommy as he slinks over to Schlatt's side, who sets his hand on the teens head.

"Tubbo I.." Tommy trails off, hurt clear in his voice.

Eret forces himself to stand with Wilbur's help.

"Schlatt." The former president says, voice firm. "You can either hand over Tubbo or we'll take him by force."

Schlatt tilts his head, hand running through Tubbo's hair. "I dont really think your in any position to make commands here Wilbur. You're not welcome on this land."

Thats when Eret notices them slowly coming up over a hill, bows ready. George - _George rarely misses bow shots-_ Quackity, Ponk, and Fundy.

Eret bites his lip, gaze sliding back to Tubbo and Schlatt.

In an impuls decision, he rushes forward and pushes Schlatt away from Tubbo as an arrow flies.

He hears Wilbur cry out behind him as Schlatt grabs a fistfull of his hair and slams him onto the ground.

He see's more arrows fly as Techno raises his shield. "We need ta leave." He states tensely, backing up. Wilbur has an arrow sticking out of his arm.

"But- but Eret- and Tubbo-" Tommy steps back, glancing wide eyed between Wilbur and Techno.

Schlatt raises his foot and slams it down on Eret's knee so hard it _breaks._

Eret screams, more arrows fly.

"We have to go right now!" Techno snaps, putting his axe away and grabbing Tommy's arm. "We'll come back for them, but we can't take Eret back like that, not while we're under attack. _let's go."_

Schlatt's foot comes down on Eret's knee again. He wants to cry. The pain is excruciating.

Wilbur looks hesitant, but turns and runs as Techno does, the pink haired man pulling Tommy along with him.

"WE'LL BE BACK FOR YOU ERET!" Wilbur calls as they retreat.

"Well." Schlatt purrs, pressing the toe of his shoe into Eret's broken knee, causing him to cry out. "I'd say that went.. mostly well."

Eret groans in protests.

Quackity appears at Schlatt's side, brielfy glancing down at Eret in discomfort. "What.. what do we do now?" He asks hesitantly, watching George and Ponk head off in the direction the Pogtopia members went.

Schlatt hums thoughtfully, staring down at the man under him. "First, we stick Eret in jail, and then bump up security. We dont want anything like this happening again."

Quackity nods quickly, and Eret allows his eyes to flutter shut as he gestures for someone to come over. He's in so much pain.

Someone loops their arms under his and partially lifts him up. He hangs his head.

"Schlatt?.." Tubbo, soft and hesitant. "Don't.. don't you think we should um- tend to his leg before we?.."

"Hm.. no, he's a traitor to our great nation. _twice_ now, I think we should leave it as it is."

Oh God. 

"But Schlatt-" "Be quiet Tubbo. I'm proud of you today, dont make me have to take that back."

Silence is the answer.

"Fundy, take him to jail with me. Quackity, Tubbo, start collecting resources for better defenses."

Eret cries at out as, assumablly Fundy, starts to drag him away and his leg is jostled. The fox breifly hesitates, but ultimately, drags him like that the rest of the way.

He opens his eyes when he's pulled down stairs, hands flying up to grip Fundy's arms as he cries.

Fundy winces.

 _"Eret?"_ That's Niki's voice.

He looks up quickly, shoving his feelings about her seeing him in this position in the back of his mind for later. She's in one of the cells, hair dirty and matted, eyes wide and concerned.

He tries to put on the most reassuring look he can, but quickly fails when his leg is jostled again, no, not jostled, _kicked._

Eret bites down on his lip, trying not to cry out as more tears slip down his face.

He's practically thrown into a cell, the one besides Niki's, on his stomach. His chin hits the ground hard.

A hand presses down into the back of his knee and he presses his forehead into the filthy prison floor, biting back a sob.

His wrist are grabbed roughly a cuffed together behind his back.

_Niki wasn't handcuffed.._

Someone, Schlatt most likely, pats the back of his knee before getting up. 

"Have fun here Eret, you won't be getting out anytime soon."

He hears the metal door slam closed.

"Eret?" Niki again, soft and hushed. He turns his head in the direction of her cell, cheek pressed against the ground. "Niki." His voice is hoarse from screaming.

"Oh my God, Eret.. what happened?" The divider between the cells is more bars, an odd choice, but he doesn't mind, because Niki is sticking her arms through them, reaching for him.

He doesn't have the energy or strength to move to her, but, as his eyes flicker closed, he explains the mess they're in. Eventually, he falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >;)
> 
> Sorry eret I love you.
> 
> Um,, yes. Idk what to say here this time KQMDMMQM this was supposed to be out tomorrow but I finished early so ya'll got lucky >:)
> 
> Gimme them thoughts!!!! I shall cherish them >;)


	4. In pain, you defy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fair warning this chapter has ☆vomiting☆ so umm yes, and uhhh suffering. Eret suffers. A lot. Sorry

At some point, Eret is able to roll over and sit up, and move to the bars, where Niki holds him as best as she can.

Tubbo comes in eventually, arms full of various medical supplies.

It takes him a moment to unlock the cell with his arms full, but he manages to do it and pushes the door open, stepping inside. 

He gently sets the supplies down next to Eret as both he and Niki watch. "Um- I'm- Eret I'm sorry." He whispers, not meeting his eyes. "I should have- I should have helped you. I mean I- I thought Schlatt was really gonna kill you and I just watched."

Eret thinks back, to being- being _strangled,_ and if the members of Pogtopia hadn't shown up in time he would.. he would have died.

And it's not okay that Tubbo just sat back and watched.

He understands, because Schlatt is terrifying, but he would have died.

"Yeah." He says as Niki runs her hand through his hair.

Tubbo tends to Eret's leg, its painful, but he knows it has to happen, less his leg get even worse.

Tubbo wipes the blood off his face and steps back. "Um," he digs through his bag and pulls out- ah! _his sunglasses._ "I found these before Schlatt did. If he comes down, hide them, he will take them."

Eret nods slightly as Tubbo slides them onto his face. He feels better already.

Tubbo gathers up his supplies and stands. "I'm- I'm sorry that there's not more I can do, for _both_ of you."

Eret closes his eyes, leaning further into Niki's touch. 

"Its okay Tubbo." She says softly. "Thank you for helping Eret how you could."

He smiles, small and hesitant, and then he leaves.

-

Fundy is often tasked with what they've quickly started to call jail duty. At first it was just checking up on Niki and feeding her, but now Eret is added into the mix and Eret likes to make things.. difficult.

Schlatt does not like difficult.

So, Schlatt takes away Eret's food.

Fundy doesn't like that, he doesn't think depriving Eret of food is the right way to make him more compliant, but Schlatt doesn't seem to care, and he also still seems rather angry over his horn. 

Niki starts to share her food with Eret. Eret gets a different cell, away from Niki.

Niki yells everytime Fundy comes down, she yells and pleads with him to _treat Eret better_ but he doesn't have a choice, Schlatt's word has become law.

-

Niki doesn't have a sense of time anymore, she lost it shortly after being put in this God forsaken jail, its too dark and nothing ever changes, aside from being fed, and the consistency for that is seemingly nonexistent.

Her days consist of talking to Eret and yelling at whoever comes down to feed her, typically Fundy.

But today, today its Schlatt.

Her stomach churns as her food is shoved carelessly into her cell and the president waltzes right up to Eret's.

He stares distastefully down at the splint Tubbo put Eret's leg in once he enters.

He crouches down, taking Eret's chin in his hooved hand. Eret doesnt have his sunglasses on, they're tucked behind Niki's back.

"Seems like someone's gone against my wishes." Schlatt hums, pressing his other hand down on Eret's knee. Eret bites his lip and knocks his head back on the wall he's sitting against.

Schlatt sighs airily and stands, slamming his foot down on Eret's knee, and Eret _screams._

Niki's stomach twists as she cries out, slammimg her shoulder against the door. _"SCHLATT! STOP, YOU'VE ALREADY BROKEN IT!-"_

Eret retches leaning sideways away from himself. Schlatt presses his heel on the mans knee and rolls it around as Eret starts to _vomit._

Niki streams at him again. Schlatt is cruel and horrible, she wishes there was something she could do.

Schlatt moves his foot and crouches down again. 

"Do you see now why you never should have crossed me?" The man asks as Eret hangs his head. "This is pathetic.."

Niki growls. "Schlatt you're- you're a foul person, how could you-"

Schlatt punches Eret in the face. "Quiet now Niki, don't make me mad."

Her mouth shuts with an audible clack.

Schlatt's hands glide through Eret's hair, a false comforting motion. Eret weakly glares up at him, vomit clinging to the edges of his hair that had unfortunately hung too low. 

He spits on Schlatt's shoe.

Schlatt's hold on his hair goes from manipulatingly gentle to harsh as he tugs Eret's head up. 

"Why do you have to be _so difficult?"_ Schlatt hisses. "Keep that up and I may just have to break your other leg, that's a _promise."_

Eret snarls, but falters slightly, fear flashing in his eyes.

Schlatt smiles at that, letting go of Eret's hair and patting his head. "If you're good maybe you'll be reward with some food!" He claps his hand together and stands.

Niki gives him the worst look she possibly can. She hates him with every fiber of her being.

He smiles at her as he leaves. She wishes she could punch him in the face.

-

Nervously, Tubbo sorts through books for the library. 

That's how's been doing a lot of things recently, nervously.

"Tubbo." He tenses up, sucking in a sharp breath as Schlatt comes down the stairs. "Theres something I'd like to talk to you about."

Tubbo carefully closed the book he was looking through and puts it back on the shelf. "Yes, Schlatt?"

"Did you put a splint on Eret's leg?" Schlatt asks leaning against the wall.

Tubbo freezes. Damnit. He was hoping Schlatt wouldn't find out, although he knew that was a stupid wish. 

"Yes, Schlatt."

Schlatt pushes off the wall and steps closer, grabbing Tubbo's tie. _"why?_ I specifically said to leave it as it was."

Tubbo shrinks back, panic shooting through him. "I- I dont know, Schlatt-"

Schlatt tugs him closer. "You went against me." 

"Im sorry." Tubbo breaths out, a desperate attempt to defuse the situation before it gets _bad. "Im so sorry."_

Schlatt lets go of his tie and grabs his hair, yanking his head up. "You know I can't just let this slide Tubbo."

Tubbo winces. "Schlatt-" 

He feels the slap before he see's it. He yelps, instinctively trying to pull back, but is caught in place by the stinging grip on his hair.

Speaking of, Schlatt loosens his hold and runs his hand gently and comfortingly though Tubbo's hair. "I'm sorry. You understand why I have to do this right."

Tubbo looks down and nods.

"I don't want to hurt you Tubbo, but sometimes its needed." Schlatt hums. "Dont go down there again, or the consequences will be worse."

Tubbo nods, and with that, Schlatt leaves.

Tubbo is left in silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry eret and sorry tubbo, ur suffering is far from over, unfortunately.
> 
> Um I don't have a whole lot to say about this chap except that I am,, sorry I guess.
> 
> Gimme ur thoughts >:)!!!!!


	5. Under self infliction, you run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM IN A GOOD MOOD SO WRITING GO BRRRR

Eret still defies Schlatt at every moment he can for.. however long it is, despite Niki's pleas for him to stop because _he's just going to keep hurting you and you need food!-_ and she thinks she may have gotten through to him when he stops. He's compliant, doesn't start fights with Fundy and provoke Schlatt to harm him. He just stops, and Niki feels so, so relieved. Until he tells her why.

Eret is hunched over himself when his voice rings out, raspy and quiet through the room. "Niki? Are you up?"

She shifts, lifting her head to look at him. "Yes. What is it?"

"..I have a plan to get us out of here." He says, and something about the way he says it makes her stomach sink. "I'm gonna get us out."

He lifts his head and smiles at her, then shifts, pulling his uninjured leg up to his chest. 

She sits up, inching closer to the bars. "Eret, what are you planning on doing?"

"Shit." He hisses as- as whatever it is he's doing fails. It's hard to see in the dark. "Im getting us out. Once Fundy comes in to give me food like he said he would.." his arms jerk behind him roughly, and after doing that a couple times, a resonating _pop_ sounds and Eret bites back a cry.

 _"Eret!"_ Niki hisses, pressing herself against the bars. _he just dislocated his fucking shoulder._ "Dont hurt yourself!-"

"A little too late for that Niki." He says, pain clear in his voice as he's able to position his thumb under his heel and- oh God.

"Eret! _don't you dare Eret!"_ Niki cries, reaching, uselessly, through the bars. "Dont hurt yourself more, please-"

Eret bites down on his shoulder, and pulls.

The pop is sickening, Niki closes her eyes. 

"Fuck, that didnt _work."_ After that there's a moment of silence, and then a _crack._ Another moment of silence.

"Okay." Eret breathes heavily. "Okay, okay, it's out. When Fundy comes I'll tackle him and get the key, then we'll be out, okay?"

Niki opens her eyes, avoiding looking at anything but Eret's face as he settles back down so it looks like nothing happened. "Yeah.. okay." She cant do anything about it now. The best thing to do would be to get him help.

-

Fundy comes in later with two trays of food this time. He slides Niki's through the designated slot, and unlocks Eret's cell and steps in. 

"I hate doing this." He huffs, crouching down in front of Eret.

Eret takes that chance to swing at Fundy with as much force as he can muster. Fundy yelps and falls back, tray skidding across the floor as Eret shifts to throw himself on the fox, and Niki watches, knowing so much movement must pain him.

He presses a hand over Fundy's mouth and nose, and holds it there until he passes out.

Once he finds the key he forces himself to his feet, leaning heavily against the wall to keep weight of his leg, and makes his way to Niki's cell.

He unlocks it and she immediately latches onto him, pulling his uninjured arm over her shoulder. "Shit- okay, okay, let's get you out of here."

"Us." He corrects softly as they, admittedly slowly, make their way out of the jail. She wishes they could go faster, but she doesn't want to hurt him.

So they go at his pace, hoping, wishing that they dont bump into anyone.

Unfortunately for them, they do, but, fortunately, it's Tubbo.

"What- h-how-" He takes a step back, eyes wide.

Niki sighs heavily. "Eret dislocated his shoulder and broke his hand to get out of the cuffs and took the key from Fundy."

Tubbo bites his lip. "Um, okay, I won't tell Schlatt that you're here but you need to go right now, okay? He'll be so mad if he finds you."

Eret smiles and reaches out, despite the pain he must undoubtedly feel, and sets his hand on Tubbo's head.

Tubbo smiles gently and pats Eret's wrist. "Go."

They do.

-

Niki gently helps Eret up onto her horse and climbs up behind him, gently taking the reigns.

He leans down against the horse's neck as they start to move, wincing everytime his leg is jostled. She feels bad, but its the quickest way to get out.

She makes sure he doesn't fall off as the trees blur, as shouts ring out behind them.

She slows down once she notices Eret going limp. "Hey," she gently shakes him awake. "Dont fall asleep yet okay? Soon, but not yet."

He grumbles in response.

She isn't sure how long it takes until she hears the sounds of swords and Tommy yelling.

She slides of the horse, keeping ahold of the reigns, and guides them to the source of all the noise.

"Will? Tommy?" She calls carefully, and all sounds stop.

Wilbur comes from seemingly nowhere, wrapping his arms around her in a bone crushing hug. _"holy fuck- Niki-"_ he breaths.

She rubs his back, but pulls away, much too soon for her liking. "Will, Eret is really hurt."

His gaze flickers up to the horse, eyes widening. "Um- right, we can get you to Pogtopia, come on."

She grabs ahold of the horses reigns and follows him. They meet up with Tommy and Technoblade.

She ties her horse up next to the skeleton horse they have and helps them get Eret down. They set him in a room of a rather large and decent looking ravine, and Techno sets to tending to his injuries. Niki leaves.

Wilbur follows.

"Are you okay?" He asks softly, gently setting his hand on her back.

"Yeah." She sighs, leaning into his touch. "Just.. worried. He was treated really badly, how long was he stuck there for?"

Wilbur tilts his head up and looks at the dirt roof. "A little longer than a week."

Christ, how had Eret gone that long without food?

Niki winces. "They didn't feed him, Will."

"Jesus christ." He breaths. "Schlatt is horrible."

Niki nods in silent agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't remember if niki has/had a horse so I'm giving her one anyways >:)
> 
> Um i for sure wrote more here but apparently it disappeared so um. Yea. I dont remember what I said I went to bed afterwards.
> 
> So,, anyways, lemme know what u thought!!


	6. Stuck in the middle, you share advice

Schlatt is angry.

Schlatt is angry and Tubbo is scared.

"Tubbo." He says sharply, leaning against his desk. "You and George were on watch, George swears he didn't see anyone, and to get to Niki's house they would have to go through _your area._ mind explaining what's going on?"

Tubbo shrinks back, picking at a scab on his hand. He doesn't have an explanation, nor an excuse, he's been caught with no way out.

He stares down at his shoes, wishing a hole would open up and swallow him down. "I.. I can't."

Schlatt sighs airily. "I'm disappointed in you Tubbo. I trusted you, and you stabbed me in the back. I'm hurt by this."

Tubbo winces, guilt creeping up. There seemed to be genuine hurt in Schlatt's voice. 

"Look at me." Schlatt's voice turns sharp. Tubbo does as he's told. "I cant let this slid Tubbo. You let Eret and Niki escape, correct?"

"Yes." 

Schlatt clicks his toung and steps forward, roughly grabbing the teens chin. "I dont want to hurt you." He says sweetly. "But you really hurt _me."_

Tubbo wants to cry.

-

Later, Schlatt holds the shaking boy close to his chest, running a hand through his hair, comforting over pain he caused.

Tubbo wants to get away.

-

Things seem to start kicking into overdrive once Niki and Eret arrives, Technoblade notices.

Tommy is a constant buzzing ball of anxiety, although he deny that to the day he dies, - _and even after that-_ constantly moving, constantly doing something. He's often out mining, or even occasionally helping Techno out with the farm, despite all his complaining.

Wilbur paces his room, a constant thudding heard throughout the ravine, thinking, worrying. As more time passes he gets worse, worrying for Tubbo, wondering if Schlatt will want to come for Niki and Eret. Techno understands, but that doesn't mean the constant noise doesn't bother him.

Niki helps to cook, she knows how to make more things than Techno does, - _who only knows how to make baked potatoes, hashbrowns, and potato wedges-_ she tales the most care of Eret, gentle and motherly. 

And Eret supplies what information he can, giving what he knows about how Schlatt runs things, how everything is set up, what they have and how many gaurds. Other than that he stays in bed, stuck in place due to his injuries. It seems fo frustrate him endlessly. Techno understands that too.

Most of Eret's info comes second hand from Techno to Wilbur. Both him and Tommy seem to avoid Eret as much as they can. Techno knows why, he was told the story of the war for L'Manburg, of Eret's betrayal, but he is getting frustrated having to constantly relay things he's been told.

Techno knows trusting Eret again will be hard, but he need to get over himself enough to just _listen himself._

Niki seems to think the same.

He can hear them arguing, and he's fairly sure Eret can too. The ravine just makes the sounds echo, no good for private conversations.

_"This is ridiculous, Wilbur! Talking to him isn't gonna kill you! I know he hurt you but damnit, poor Techno is running around like a messenger because you can't pull it together enough to have even one conversation with Eret!"_

_"Niki, you dont understand. You weren't there when it happened, Eret nearly got us killed, I'm allowed to hold that against him-"_

Techno, without the hurt and nothing to hold against Eret enters his room. 

Eret looks up at him with those unsettling pure white eyes. He looks tired.

Techno pulls up a chair and sits by the bed. He's unsure why he's come, he's not a people person, no good at talking, but he felt compelled to.

Eret turns his head and closes his eyes. "Hey." He says, his voice still holds a light rasp, neck still holding the residue of hand shaped bruises.

That was a sight, watching someone, face purpled, being choked out on the ground.

"Hey." Techno says, leaning back in his chair.

"What are you doing here?" Eret asks, reaching over to the beside table to grab his sunglasses, sliding them over his eyes.

"I dont know."

Eret doesnt seem to mind the company.

-

Later, when all is quiet and Techo has almost managed to fall asleep in his admitedly uncomfortable chair, Niki bursts in, positively fuming.

She gives them both a gentle smile before her expression drops again, pulling up a chair to the other side of Eret's bed. 

"Its okay Niki." Eret says, a yawn in his voice. "I get it. He doesn't have to talk to me if he doesn't want to."

"He's being ridiculous." She huffs. "You've done a lot for us already, I mean- I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you, and you're supplying so much info.. its just- ridiculous. Having Techno speak to you instead isn't going to change anything."

"Agreed." Techno hums.

Eret sighs. "Yeah."

Niki groans and leans forwards, resting her forehead on his upper legs, careful of his knee. "Its frustrating."

Techo crosses his legs, watching the two carefully. "Mhm. I'd like to not be runnin' info between two people."

"Sorry." Eret says, like its his fault.

Techno shakes his head, pulling his long braid over his shoulder. "Dont be. Not your fault."

"Debatable."

Niki lifts her head and gently smacks his arm "It is not!" 

Eret arches on eyebrow, the only indication of emotion on his face. "Niki, this wouldn't be happening if I didn't betray L'Manburg during the war."

"Maybe so." Niki sighs airily. "Maybe so, but Wilbur is also making a choice here Eret."

"So its mostly my fault."

Niki looks like she'd like to strangle him.

"No." She stands up at pats his arm, right where she had smacked him moments ago. "Im going to start on dinner."

Eret groans as Techno stands as well, knowing the potato farm needs tending.

"Let me help." He says.

"You cant stand Eret." Niki hums, brushing off her shirt. "That wouldn't really work."

"Give me cruches then." Eret huffs. "Then I could walk." He's obviously irritated, Techno gets it, he knows being bed ridden is no fun.

Niki shakes her head, putting her chair back. "Eret, how are you planning on holding said cruches with your hand?"

Eret groans and throws himself back into his pillow. 

Techno slides his chair back into the corner as Niki giggles and softly scolds him and tells him to be more careful.

Techno walks down the stairs. He still thinks they need railings, Wilbur has fallen off multiple times, and walks into the potato farm.

Tommy's there, iron hoe in hand, staring at the patches of spuds.

"What're you doin' here?" Techno asks as he puts on his gloves.

Tommy shifts, turning to look at the pig masked man. "Um- I finished mining and so I came here but I didn't want to mess anything up so I.. waited."

"You could have come got me." Techno slings his diamond hoe over his shoulder and turns back to face the boy.

"You were talking to Eret."

Ah, Tommy, just like Wilbur, has been avoiding the white eyed man. 

"Do you think if we talked about it you'd be more open to the possibility of talking to him?" Techo asks. Again, he's a not a people person and he isn't good with this stuff, but he is the only unbiased one here.

Tommy looks away, down at the potatoes. He's silent for a long moment, and then, "yeah, I think I would?"

Techno hums in acknowledgement, digging his hoe into the dirt. "Go ahead." Its a step in the right direction.

Tommy takes a deep breath, mimics Techo's motion with much less gratefulness, and dives into his story.

-

"And it hurt." Tommy says, a waver in his voice. "We trusted him, he helped us build those walls up from the ground and he sold us all out to _Dream."_

Wilbur sighs, pressing his lips together, listening from just outside the farm, just outside of view.

"And I miss- I miss having him around, y'know? I miss it. He was my friend."

"He could still be your friend, Tommy."

"I know. I could but- but I dont know how I can trust him again."

"Yeah." Theres understanding in Techno's voice as the sound of dirt shifting hits Wilbur's ears. "But you don't immediately have to trust. You can work on it slowly, its somethin' that will build up, somethin' he'll have to earn back."

A moment of silence.

"Yeah." Tommy sighs. "Yeah that's- that's true."

"It seems to me like he's tryin' to fix it, so you can give him a chance without trustin' him right away. You can be gaurded without completing ignorin' him."

"Yeah. Yeah I- I might.. I might try."

Wilbur thinks he may have to do the same, to spare Techno the back and forth, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooo this came out late! *pointedly ignores the fics that haven't been updated for months and months and calls a chapter that came out 3 days after the last late* 
> 
> Um this was kind of a filler,,,, i didn't wanna go into Tubbo's thing n so everything else was just kinda thrown in because I wasn't sure what to do but I hope you enjoyed anyways! Next chapter will hopefully be better!!!
> 
> As always, lemme know ur thoughts!!! I wanna hear em!!


	7. Taking a step foward, you relax

In all honesty, Quackity doesn't hate Tubbo.

Sure, he wouldn't say that he likes the kid, but he doesn't hate him. The only thing he really feels for him is a deep, uncomfortable pity, for Tubbo is trapped under Schlatt's hold with no way out.

At first Quackity wanted to hate him, he was mad, because he was Schlatt's vice president, not _Tubbo,_ and yet Schlatt looked to Tubbo for advice, Tubbo was always there, more of a vice president than Quackity himself was. He wanted to hate him, he wanted to be in his postion, but it quickly became apparent that being at Schlatt's right had its.. cons, to put it lightly.

Now, despite the guilt, he's glad its Tubbo and not himself.

For a while he had wondered _why,_ why Schlatt picked Tubbo over him. Recently, its become apparent that Schlatt chose Tubbo because he would be easier to manipulate than Quackity would be.

And he was right. Tubbo falls for his sickly sweet words and faux comfort.

And Quackity watches in the back, because he doesn't want to get himself on Schlatt's bad side, and Schlatt's word has, unfortunately, become law.

-

Tubbo walks around with a split lip and, undoubtedly, other injures hidden under his heavy black suit for the next few days.

Fundy feels bad, he doesn't have anything against Tubbo, but he doesn't help.

Instead he goes around and searches, searches for Niki and Eret, and most likely Wilbur, Tommy, and Technoblade as well.

Its tiring, constantly looking, but he does it without complaint.

-

Later, Fundy is tasked with searching, with Tubbo.

It's irritating, to say the least, but he does as told.

"Fundy?" Tubbo pipes up softly, stepping around the trees. "Um why- why did you burn down the flag and betray Wilbur?"

Fundy doesnt spare him a glance. "Its complicated."

"I have time to listen."

Irritated, Fundy huffs. "Alright, you wanna know Tubbo? It's because Wilbur had it coming. Because Wilbur couldn't take the time for me, so why should I take the time for him?"

Tubbo tilts his head, looking up at the fox. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Tubbo, Wilbur didn't care, not like he cared about Tommy. Tommy got so much more than I did, me, Wilbur's _own son!_ He cast me aside, only talking to me when it benefited him." Fundy barks out a laugh. "Tommy this, Tommy that! Tommy, why don't you be my vice president instead of my son! Tommy, Tommy, _Tommy!"_

Tubbo steps closer, gently pressing his hand to his arm. "Fundy, Wilbur cares about you a lot,"

"Oh shut up, would you? Wilbur doesn't love me, not like he loves Tommy. Isn't it _funny?_ His own son.." He shrugs Tubbo off roughly, swiping at his eyes.

"Wilbur never meant to hurt you Fundy, you could have tried talking about it-" Tubbo tries, desperation creeping into his voice.

"Since when does Wilbur ever listen to anyone?" Fundy asks sharply, finally turning to face Tubbo.

The teen shrinks back.

"Listen," The fox says. "I have nothing against you Tubbo, so just leave me alone."

Tubbo looks away. "Wilbur loves you, Fundy."

It sure doesn't feel like it. 

"Sure."

-

Tommy, gripping his bowl of potato stew, walks into Eret's room.

Niki's already there with her own bowl, eating in silence with the sunglasses clad man. They both look up at his arrival.

"Tommy!" Niki says, sounding pleasantly surprised as the teen pulls up a chair.

Tommy smiles, eyes flickering about the room as he sits down at the side of the bed.

Eret takes a deep breath. "Tommy," he starts, a bit hesitant. "Tommy I'm really sorry I-"

"No." Tommy sighs, holding up a hand. "I dont want to hear it, okay? Whatever reason you have for betraying us I don't want to hear."

"I dont-"

"No, Eret, seriously, don't. All I need to know is that you're sorry, and- and that you'll be on our side this time, truly on our side this time, no matter what happens, that's it."

Eret shifts, cafeful with his bowl. "I promise you I am, for good, no matter what. I'll do whatever I can to help you guys."

Tommy nods. For now, that's all he needs to hear. "Okay, okay good. I'm holding you to that, alright?"

Eret smiles, small and genuine. "Please do."

"I will."

-

Later, once all the food is eaten and everything is cleaned up, Dream arrives, unexpectedly. 

"What are you doing here?" Wilbur asks as the green clad man comes down the stairs.

Dream sighs airily, leaning against the wall. "So rude, I'm on your side, remember? Schlatt's causing a ruckus looking for Niki and Eret. You have them here, right?"

Wilbur spares a look upstairs, up where Tommy, Niki, and Eret currently reside. "Yes."

Dream nods once. "Good. Schlatt's mad and trying to push into my land, I didnt want them there if he was gonna do that."

Wilbur nods lightly. "Do.. do you know how Tubbo is doing?"

Dream sighs. "Not the greatest? He's always stuck with someone, got a split lip and undoubtedly other injuries."

Wilbur pulls out a chair and drops into it. "Oh."

"Mhmm." Dream hums. "Any plans yet?"

"Not yet." Techno speaks up. "Eret's been supplyin' us with some inside information, but we don't have anythin' yet."

Dream clicks his tongue. "Unfortunate."

Thundering footsteps come down the stairs.

"Oh- Dream-" Tommy says, a suprised note in his voice as Niki comes down behind him.

Dream shifts as Niki sits down next to Wilbur. "It's good to see that you're okay, Niki." He says warmly. "Sorry I couldn't help with it, I can't quite get involved yet."

"Thats alright Dream." She smiles, gentle and kind.

Tommy stands awkwardly next to Technoblade, unsure of how to be around Dream normally after everything that went down.

"Where's Eret?" The masked man asks.

"Sleeping." Tommy says after a moment. "Niki may have slipped something in his food to help him sleep- apparently he hasn't been doing that well recently."

"Ah." Dream hums. "Mm, well, I suppose we should talk about what we need to do next then, yeah?"

Wilbur nods and gestures for them to sit down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grrr another filler,, whatever
> 
> I kinda wanna make a fundy wilbur father son relationship one-shot 👀
> 
> But uh fundy angry here. I'm planning on making at least 2 fundy one-shots because fundy is underrated.
> 
> Anyways, lemme know what u thought of this chap!!! >:)


	8. in secrecy, you share

"What Eret has told you is great." Dream says after they tell him what they know. "But uh, ever since Eret was thrown in jail, something im assuming has to do with you guys, they've bumped up security. Better gear, more people."

Wilbur curses softly as Dream leans back in his chair. "Do you know how many more people?"

Dream hums thoughtfully. "I know they've got Skeppy and Bad for sure, I think they're trying to get Punz and Sap right now, but other than that I dont know. I stay out of their business so they stay out of mine."

Wilbur runs his hands over his face. He doesn't know what to do.

-

Three weeks later, Eret is walking with the help of healing pots, although, he does suffer a limp.

He immediately demands to be put into their.. nonexistent plans, which helps their chances just a bit, having another person available to fight.

Tommy goes from buzzing with anxiety to angry, frustrated that he can't do anything to help out Tubbo.

Wilbur seems to also start getting angry, although much subtler than Tommy is.

Niki doesn't really know what to do. She starts a small wheat farm outside for more food options, she helps Tommy mine and Techno farm. She does what she can. 

Wilbur makes some progress with Eret. Its obvious that he doesn't fully trust the man, but Niki didn't expect him to. She's proud of him anyways.

-

"Tubbo."

Schlatt is mad again, Schlatt is mad that they haven't yet found Pogtopia.

"Yes, Schlatt?"

Schlatt taps the ends of his hooves against the desk, watching the teen with narrowed eyes, emotion undreable. "You wouldn't happen to know where Pogtopia is, would you?"

Tubbo tenses.

He does.

"I-"

"It would make sense that you do, wouldn't it? Tommy was your best friend." Schlatt stands quickly, chair clattering to the floor behind him. Tubbo takes a step back. "I want you to be honest with me Tubbo, do you know where they're hiding?'

"N-No- no I dont."

Schlatt steps forward, setting his hand on the teens head. "I dont believe you."

Tubbo cant hold back a whimper, lowering his head to stare down at his shoes. Schlatt immediately yanks him back up by his hair.

"I'm going to ask you again, and i expect the truth this time. Do you know where Pogtopia is?"

"No." Tubbo grits out, squeezing his eyes shut and bracing himself for whatever may happen.

Schlatt clicks his tongue, pulls his hand away, and shoves Tubbo to the floor. "Im disappointed." He sighs, pressing his foot to the teens chest.

Tubbo sucks in a sharp breath.

"Honestly, Tubbo, I'm not stupid, I've seen you sneaking out. Granted, it's been a while, but I've seen you do it." Schlatt presses down. "So where have you been?"

Tubbo turns his head. "Nowhere."

Schlatt sighs airily, raises his foot, and slams it back down. "I know you've been there, I'm not going to stop until you tell me."

-

His chest aches, his face burns, but he can't- he can't tell Schlatt where Pogtopia is. He can't. He won't. He doesn't know how long Schlatt has been kicking and stomping, demanding answers, but he won't.

Schlatt sighs again, and stomps on Tubbo's fingers.

Tubbo _screams,_ feeling the bones break under Schlatt's force. 

_it hurts._

the tears he'd been holding back flow, streaking down his face. 

"Just tell me where it is Tubbo, and any more pain can be avoided. It'll be easier for both of us that way."

Tubbo hiccups, and shakes his head.

Schlatt stomps on Tubbo's wrist. The bone breaks, and again, Tubbo screams. "Come on Tubbo. Listen, kid, I was planning on just killing your friends when I found them, but if you tell me now I won't, promise."

Schlatt presses the toe of his shoe down into the broken bone.

"O-Okay!-" Tubbo sobs, voice cracking. "Okay okay- I-I know where they a-are!"

Schlatt hums and steps back. "Good, good, glad to see you've come to your senses. Now, Tubbo, I'd like you to tell me everything you know, and then we can get you all patched up."

Tubbo feels so, so guilty.

-

Quackity scampers away from the door the second he thinks Schlatt might come through and takes off.

He heard it, he heard Schlatt attempting to, and successfully, beating information out of Tubbo. Tubbo, who was only 16. Damnit.

Damnit. This wasn't okay, it wasn't right to sit back and watch this happen. He couldn't do that.

He pulls his tie off as he walks, thinking, thinking.. what could he do? 

Schlatt was no doubt going to launch a surprise attack on Pogtopia, that was nothing Quackity could stop, but maybe.. maybe he could help them get away. Maybe he could help.. help Pogtopia. Help Tubbo get away with them.

Yeah, he can do that. He can.

He never wanted Wilbur and Tommy banished, he never wanted the walls to be torn down or the flag remade. He doesn't want any of this.

And so later, when he's left alone with Tubbo, wrapping his wrist and hand messily, he gently proposes his idea.

"Tubbo," he says, after glancing around to make sure they're properly alone. "I want to help you."

Tubbo looks up at him through his hair. "Wh-what?"

"Im on your side, okay? I dont want Schlatt to be president, this isn't working. I didn't want this, I didnt expect this." Quackity breaths. "So I'm on your side. I'm on Pogtopia's side."

Tubbo nods slowly, a look of relief flashing across his face. "That's- that's great, Big Q."

Quackity smiles fondly at the nickname. He hopes Tommy forgives him. "Just let me know what I can do, okay?"

Tubbo licks his lips, eyes narrowing in thought. "I can't leave, Schlatt is keeping too close of an eye on me, but you- if I tell you where Pogtopia is you can warn them."

Quackity straightens up as he finishes. Its messy, he isn't sure why he keeps being put in charge of the medical stuff. "Yeah- yes I can do that."

Tubbo smiles gently and leans closer. "Thank you."

-

Quackity weaves through the trees. It's starting to get dark, he needs to move quickly before the mobs come out and Schlatt realizes that he's gone.

There's a skeleton horse and a normal one tied up. Honestly, Quackity thinks its kind of dumb, the horses are a dead give away.

He looks to the hill in front of him. From what he'd been told, they should be in there. "Um- hello?" He calls, hoping he's being loud enough to hear.

After a moment, the dirt gives away and- and Technoblade is there. Quackity instinctively backs up.

"Um-"

"Quackity." Wilbur steps out from behind the masked man. "What are you doing here? How did you find us?"

"I need to talk. I promise I'm not here to sell you out or anything, this is important."

"How did you find us?" Wilbur asks again, stepping around Techno and getting into Quackity's face.

Again, Quackity steps back. "Tubbo told me where to go."

Tommy pops out from behind Techno to stand next to Wilbur. "Tubbo did?"

Quackity nods slowly. "Yes. Listen, he had to give away your location to Schlatt."

"What?" Theres a note of panic in Wilbur's voice as he shares a glance with Tommy. _"why?"_

"Schlatt um- he hurt him pretty bad." Quackity says carefully. "Tubbo didn't have a choice, Schlatt wouldn't have stopped until he got what he wanted. He broke- he broke Tubbo's wrist and fingers, and promised he wouldn't kill you guys."

Tommy's fingers wrap around Wilbur's sleeve, eyes widening. "Shit."

"Okay." Wilbur says tensely, glancing back at Techno. "Okay, is that what you have to tell us?"

"Yes. Schlatt is most likely planning an attack, Tubbo wanted me to let you know, because he couldn't come himself." Quackity sighs. "Listen, I'm on your side here, Schlatt is- he's an awful president and an awful person. I wanna help you guys. Just.. just be prepared, okay?"

Wilbur sighs, running a hand over his face. "Okay, okay, we will."

Quackity smiles, feeling good for a moment, when the sound of something breaking comes from somewhere behind him.

He whirls around, heart leaping into his throat, to face Schlatt.

"Well, fancy seeing you here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeeee writers block go brrrrrrr
> 
> How we feelin abt Vilbur?? Tbh im loving it, it hurts but its great, although I won't incorporate any of that arc into this fic, but I am planning on writing something w/ that soon
> 
> Also are you guys seeing this? Its not updating the date correctly for me. 
> 
> But um yea idk I'm not very motivated:///
> 
> Sp,,,spare comments to help motivate me??


	9. reconnected, you cry

Schlatt tilts his head, standing with Tubbo by his side, and George, Fundy, Bad, Ponk, Skeppy, Sapnap, and Karl standing behind them. Quackity winces, stepping back.

"It really is shocking, Quackity. I had wondered where you ran off to. Now.. I'm guessing you didn't just run around until you happened to come across them." His gaze slides to Tubbo, who's tensed up by now, breifly glancing at Quackity, face all bruised up from what happened earlier. Shit. "And well, only one other person aside from me knew how to get here."

With that, he raises his hand and cuffs Tubbo on the ear.

The teen yelps softly, attempting to step away, but is grabbed roughly by the arm and tugged back to Schlatt's side.

"Hey!" Tommy snaps, stepping forward and drawing his sword. "Don't you fucking hit him!"

Schlatt's lip curls, and he smacks Tubbo in the head again. "I'll do whatever I want, Tommy."

And Tommy charges at Schlatt with a shout as Niki and Eret come out.

Chaos breaks out, the members of Manburg and Pogtopia rushing forward as Quackity steps back. He's unarmed, having wanted to gain as much trust in Wilbur and the rest as he could. He was regretting that decision now, but unfortunately for him, there was nothing he could do about it now.

Quackity steels himself, and slips into the fight. Or, more accurately, he slips to Tubbo's side, who, like him, is unarmed and unable to fight.

He gently wraps his hands around the teens arm, noting the flinch, and pulls him away and out of the middle of everything.

Pogtopia is outnumbered, five against eight, and Quackity wishes he could help even it out a little, but he stands back and wraps his arms around Tubbo's shoulders in sort of a side hug while the teen leans into him.

Tubbo, after a moment, wraps his arms around Quackity as well. Neither of them know what to do.

After what seems like hours, Techno shoves Tommy out of the fight. _"Go."_ He barks, knocking Bad down. "Run, Tommy."

 _"What?_ No, no no I can't just leave you guys-"

"You need to." Techno hisses as Bad gets up and keeps pushing. He's fighting Bad, George, and Karl all at once. "You have to go, okay? We're not gettin' out of this one kid, you need to go so we still have a chance."

Tommy opens his mouth to argue more, and then Wilbur shoves Niki out. " _Go, please."_ Theres panic and fear in his voice. "God, please just run."

Tommy looks over at Quackity and Tubbo, grabs Niki's arm, and runs.

Tubbo's arms slide away, so Quackity pulls away to and- and Tubbo grabs his hand.

They take off after Niki and Tommy as shouting breaks out behind them. 

Quackity's lungs burn, his legs burn, but he keeps pushing. 

They run, and they run until long after they can't hear the sounds of fighting and yelling behind them. And once they stop, Quackity can finally catch his breath.

Tubbo's shaking hand leaves his, and the teen throws himself at Tommy.

The force of it knocks them both over as Tommy returns the embrace. Quackity hears soft sobs coming from one of them as they cling to each other.

Quackity glances breifly at Niki, who's watching both boys fondly, but casting worried glances at the way they came. 

Right, they're still in danger. 

-

Tubbo is so happy to be with Tommy again. He doesnt know which one of them is crying, but he clings to his best friend with everything he has. "I'm sorry." He gasps. "I'm- I'm so sorry, I didnt want to hurt you, or tell Schlatt I-"

"Oh, shut up man." Tommy wheezes, squeezing Tubbo so tight the brunette thinks he may break a rib. "Please, God- I'm just happy to have you back with me."

Tubbo laughs softly and buries his face in Tommy's neck, relishing in the moment. "I missed you so much. I love you, I love you."

After a moment, Tommy responds, "I know. I know. _I_ _love_ _you too."_

Tubbo smiles from where he's wrapped around Tommy, legs and everything, he feels the safest he's been in quite a while.

A hand comes to rest gently on his back. "Im sorry boys," Niki says softly, genuine regret in her voice. "We have to keep moving its not safe here."

Ah, right. Schlatt.

Schlatt has Techno, Wilbur, and Eret. Tubbo feels sick.

Tommy gently pats his back, and Niki helps him to stand. He wipes clumsily at his eyes, catching Tommy more privately doing the same.

She pulls him into a gentle hug, setting her chin on the top of his head. "Where do we go?"

Tommy sighs from somewhere next to them. "We.. we can't stay out here, Schlatt won't stop looking for us."

"Do you have any allies?" Quackity asks. "Ones that would hide you from him?"

"..Let's go." Tommy says, and Niki's arms leave him. Tommy's hand finds his injured one. He squeezes it, Tommy squeezes back.

-

"Dream!" Tommy calls, hand stil clasped in Tubbo's. 

There's silence as they stand outside of the masked mans base. Its risky, its very possible Schlatt could already be looking for them, and they're standing out in the open, but there isn't much else they can do. They can't go back to Pogtopia.

Tubbo squeezes his hand. Tommy squeezes back.

Dream steps out of the base, sighing heavily upon seeing the four of them, and Niki and Tommy's injuries from the fight. "Okay- damn, okay, come in."

They do.

"What happened?" Dream asks once they're all inside, digging through a chest.

"Schlatt found Pogtopia." Tommy sighs, keeping close to Tubbo. "And attacked us. We got away but he's got Will, Techno, and Eret."

Again, Dream sighs. "Okay. We gotta come up with a plan then. How many of them are there."

"Eight." Niki sighs. 

"Oookay.."

If Tommy's being honest, he's not even really paying attention anymore. He's worried about his captive family, but he's also so, so happy to have Tubbo, his best friend, his _brother_ back with him.

He squeezes Tubbo's hand, and hopes for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE BOYS R BACK TOGETHER!!! WOOOOO
> 
> Um,,, yea things aren't looking great currently but I mean its fine
> 
> Its fine.
> 
> Um.. lemme know what u thought of this chapter >:)) I cherish all the comments >:))


	10. Captured again, you reconcile

Once Tommy, Niki, Tubbo and Quackity take off into the trees, Eret slams his shoulder into Schlatt's gut. It knocks them both over, sending them tumbling into the grass.

Schlatt kicks Eret away and pulls himself to his feet, sword in hand. 

Eret follows suit, and the second he rights himself someone slams into his side, sending him sprawling back down.

He pushes himself up on his elbows, getting a glance at Wilbur being swept off his feet by _Fundy,_ cornered by Ponk and Skeppy, watching Skeppy break away to push Techno back. This is a disaster.

He looks up to meet Sapnap's eyes.

Schlatt's foot meets his temple. 

He yelps, falling on his back, one hand going up to cover himself, and the other keeping his sunglasses on his face.

A hand fists his hair and pulls him back to his feet.

_christ, they can't make up their minds, can they?_

"Come on Eret!" Schlatt purrs, pointing his sword at the other man. "Fight me. Fair and square." 

Eret casts a side glance at Sapnap, who by now has let go of his hair, but picks up his sword off the ground.

Schlatt is on him in a second, swinging his sword in an arc that Eret is barely able to block. 

Another swing, one Eret misjudges and misses the block. In a desperate attempt he steps back, the sword catches his face, cutting from almost the end of his jaw, over his nose, just over his eye, and through his eyebrow, breaking his sunglasses and knocking them off his face.

The hit knocks him off balance, once again sending him crashing to the floor as blood gushes out of his new wound. Its not deep enough to cause any real problems unless it gets infected, but Eret's sure it will scar. Sapnap yanks him back up by the arms, and shoves him back towards Schlatt.

Eret feels like a doll of some sort.

Schlatt kicks him in the stomach, shoving him back down again. Sapnap picks him up again, and it repeats.

He's really being shoved around like a toy, Schlatt dealing blows and pushing him down, and Sapnap pulling him back up again. It hurts, and he's to dazed to stop it. His body aches, Schlatt keeps hitting harder and harder.

As Eret hits the floor again, George calls out. "Schlatt, we got him."

Eret turns his head.

Techno is pinned to the ground, restrained by Bad, Skeppy, and Ponk, who seems to have split away from Wilbur to help with the pig-masked man.

Wilbur, similarly, is pinned down by Fundy. Although its easy to see there's no reason for it, the former president is no longer conscious.

"Good, good!" Schlatt says, sounding rather pleased. "Good, knock him out so he doesn't cause us problems on the way to the jail!"

Eret winces, watching George drive the hilt of his sword into Techno's temple a few times to knock him out.

Sapnap crouches down next to Eret, and slams the hilt of his sword into the mans head.

Everything goes black.

-

Eret wakes in a cell. Again. Damnit, he just got out of this situation not all that long ago.

The difference here, is that they're all stuffed in the same cell, one wrist chained to the bars. Techno is on one side, Wilbur and Eret on the other. 

Wilbur and Eret are spaced out so they can just barely touch the other if they really reach, Techno and Wilbur are right across from each other, feet touching.

Eret reaches up to touch his face, feeling the dried blood, lack of sunglasses, and the cut going across his face. 

"Eret?" Wilbur's voice is light.

Eret turns to look at him, then winces, covering his eyes. He hates it, he hates not having his sunglasses.

"..I've seen your eyes before Eret, you dont have to hide them from me. I'm your friend."

 _friend._ the word hits him like a train. Friend, Wilbur hasn't called Eret a friend since the man betrayed L'Manburg. Does Eret deserve to be called a friend again? No, probably not.

Even so, he lowers his hand. "Is Techno still out?"

"Yeah." Wilbur sighs.

"They got him pretty hard." Eret mumbles, remembering laying on the ground helplessly while watching Techno be brutally knocked unconscious and Wilbur already having been.

He wishes there was more he could have done.

"At least the others got away." Eret continues, tilting his head up to look at the prison ceiling. "They'll figure something out. They're smart."

"Yeah." Wilbur says, emotion heavy in his voice. "Yeah. They will, they always do."

Eret gently kicks Wilbur's leg with the toe of his shoe. "Of course."

Wilbur smiles, gentle and tired.

Eret takes a deep breath. "Listen Will, we've only talked a bit since I came to Pogtopia, so I haven't had the chance to say this, but I'm sorry. For everything. I made a mistake, I was scared and wasnt thinking clearly, and I regret it everyday. If I could go back and fix it I would. I'm sorry."

"Its not okay. I don't accept that." Wilbur says, and Eret feels dread fill him. He though he was getting somewhere- "but, I still want you here, you can make it right now, make it up to me, to Pogtopia. You can't take back your betrayal, but you _can_ still fix it."

Eret smiles. He feels like crying. "Thank you Wilbur. Thank you."

Wilbur gently kicks Eret's leg back. "Of course."

And Eret knows that no matter what happens they'll get through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK, GUYS HAVE YOY SEEN THE FUCKING FESTIVAL???? I CANT I
> 
> I CANT. ITS ALL IM GOING TO TALK ABOUT FOR LIKE WEEKS
> 
> ahem.. anyways, lemme know ur thoughts on this chapter :)


	11. Recruiting allies, you reconcile again

Quackity sits outside with Tommy.

Its awkward, Quackity immediately regrets coming out to sit with the blond, who surprisingly has left Tubbo's side, but he has things he needs to say.

"Listen, man." He starts, pulling his knees up to his chest. "I'm sorry. Genuinely. I shouldn't have pooled my votes with Schlatt's, if I didn't everything would be fine, this wouldn't be happening. I just didn't.. I didn't think this would happen, I didn't think he would be like this, if I did I wouldn't have helped him."

Tommy shifts, gaze falling on Quackity. "Yeah, its shit." He says airily. "Its shit, but its happening, we can't change that now. All we can do is keep going."

"I guess so." Quackity hums softly, looking up at the stars. "I wanna help in any way I can. And if.. if we get M- L'Manburg back from Schlatt you and Wilbur can have it, okay? I don't wanna be in power anymore."

"..okay." Tommy breaths. "Thank you. I.. I missed you Big Q." 

Quackity smiles. "I missed you too, Tommy."

-

The day after the attack on Pogtopia and their arrival to Dream's base they start to, attempt, to put together a plan.

"We're out numbered here, even with Punz, and Tubbo's not in shape to fight." Dream sighs, running a hand through his dirty blond hair. 

He's right. Tubbo can't fight when he can't hold a sword.

"..how long can we get Tubbo healed up with healing pots?" Niki asks, propping her elbow up on the table she's sitting at and her head in her hand. 

Dream clicks his tongue softly. "I've got some pretty strong ones so.. week, week and a half-ish, maybe?"

"We can wait until then? To even the odds a little." She proposes, casting a glance at where Tubbo sits, watching Quackity and Tommy outside.

"Yeah." Dream sighs. "Thats probably our best bet. Its risky, but we're outnumbered. If you guys couldn't take em out with five with Techo we can't take them.. but- but maybe." He sighs again. "I'll be back later, get Tommy and Quackity inside, we dont wanna get caught.

-

"Sapnap."

The dark haired man startles, turning to face his friend. "Dream."

"Sap, why are you on Schlatt's side?" Dream asks, stepping closer. Sapnap stared up at him. 

"Dunno. George asked me to be."

"And what if I asked you to be on Pogtopia's side? You could cause a good bit of trouble, you know." Dream tilts his head slightly. "And I mean.. I am your best friend." 

That's true, Sapnap wants to say yes. But.. George is his best friend too. "And what about George?"

"George is making a mistake." Dream sighs. "A big one. Schlatt is destroying everything."

"Yeah. Maybe so." Sapnap turns away from Dream, staring out across the land if the smp, and in the distance, the Manburg flag. Sapnap has to admit that its ugly. 

"Cant you see what's happening right in front of you? Schlatt treats everyone like shit, like they're just his dogs. You don't wanna be someone's dog, do you?"

"Of course not!" He huffs, eyes narrowing. "I dont. I'm not an idiot, I see it." He does. It was most prominent with Tubbo. "Im not a dog.c

"I know that, but Schlatt doesn't. So come on Sap, make the right choice, join the right side. please. We need your help." Dream places his hand on the shorter man's shoulder.

Sapnap sighs. He thinks over Schlatt's rule, over what Manburg- or L'Manburg, he has no idea what to call it, has come to. Thinks over Tubbo's treatment, over Eret's in jail, over whats bound to be Techno and Wilbur's treatment. "You said I could cause trouble?"

"A lot of it."

"Even fires?"

"I suppose so."

"Okay." Sapnap takes a deep breath. "Alright, count me in."

-

The cell door is pushed open, Wilbur lifts his head to meet Schlatt's eyes.

He tenses, feeling the toe of Eret's shoe shift against his leg.

"Glad to see.. two of you are awake." The president hums. "I only need you for what I want so.. I have some questions."

He steps in and crouches in front of Wilbur. "Where do you think your little rebel buddies have gone?"

Wilbur's lip curls. "I'm not telling you shit."

Schlatt sighs airily. "I figured as much. But, you know, they'll eventually come to get you, and then I'll catch em."

"They're too smart for that." Wilbur snaps, regrettably noting that Schlatt is too far away from him to swing at. "They won't come."

"Mm, I doubt that, you're giving them far too much credit." Schlatt purrs. "They're not that smart, 'specially Tubbo, he isn't, to put it nicely, the smartest crayon in the box."

Eret shifts, tugging harshly at his handcuff. "Shut _up,_ Tubbo is smart as hell, you just didn't get to see that because you were too busy fucking _manipulating him_ and destroying everything that made Tubbo _Tubbo."_

Schlatt sighs again and stands. In a moment he stands in front of Eret, and slams his foot into the mans face, resulting in a pained cry. His nose breaks with an audible _crack_ and his head is smashed against the bars. "I wasn't talking to you." Schlatt hums pleasantly, and turns back to Wilbur as Techo starts to rouse. "No matter, even if they don't come unprompted, I've got an idea to speed things up a bit."

Wilbur feels dread fill him as he struggles to get himself free. 

"But for now I'll bid you farwell." Schlatt purrs, stepping over Wilbur and Techno's legs and out of the cell. "Have a good day."

Wilbur spits in the horned mans general direction before he leaves, knowing it won't do much but burning with fury.

Schlatt merely smiles and locks the door, walking away.

Wilbur huffs out a soft breath, breifly meeting Techno's eyes and turning to Eret. "Are you okay."

Eret's head is hanging, free hand over his nose. "Yeah, yeah, could definitely be a lot worse."

"Doesn' mean its not bad." Techno sighs, tilting his head slightly. "Mind filling me in?"

Wilbur does as Eret shifts slightly and pinches his nose, despite the wince, to stop the bleeding.

Together, once Wilbur finishes explaing they sit in silence and dread whatever Schlatt has planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooooo f for eret broken nose >:) i just love to beat em up. Um,,, yea
> 
> Anyways,,,, I dont have a whole lot to say so just lemme know what u thought of this chapter!!!


	12. Frustrated, you worry

The next few days are blur of healing pots and being stuck inside while everyone else gathers materials so they're all properly geared up for the upcoming fight.

It's exceedingly frustrating to Tubbo that he can't do anything to help, because his hand is still fucked up and he can't hold a damn pickaxe. So, currently, he feels useless, while his friends work their asses off and the others are no doubt stuck it jail, enduring God knows what.

From what Tubbo knows, Schlatt is still very, very upset with Eret.

Tubbo still feels bad that he couldn't just hold out, that he gave away Pogtopia's location to Schlatt and got them, and Quackity caught

There's shifting at his side.

Someone always stays with him, usually Tommy, because Dream said if anyone were to find them it would be better to find two of them instead of just Tubbo on his own.

"What're you thinking about, big man?" Tommy asks, leaning closer.

"The usual." Tubbo sighs. He's told Tommy about his frustrations and concerns enough times that the blond knows already. 

Tommy sighs as well, taking one of Tubbo's hands in both of his own. "Tubbo, come on, you know none of this is your fault."

Tubbo shrugs, leaning into his best friends, his brothers side. "Yeah." He doesn't, really, because if he maybe just left the time they came to get him then this wouldn't be happening.

_but Schlatt would have come after him anyways, and hurt him and his family and Tubbo- Tubbo couldn't let that happen. He couldn't._

But now he doesn't have a choice, and his family is in danger.

"Really, Tubbo. It'll be okay, we'll get the others back, and then we'll overthrow Schlatt and get L'Manburg back too." Tommy let's go with one hand and wraps his arm around the smaller boys shoulders. "We'll be okay."

Tubbo burrows into Tommy's side more. In all honesty, he never wants to see Schlatt again, he doesn't know what he'll do when he undoubtedly has to face him again. "I'm.. I'm scared Tommy." He whispers.

Tommy completely lets go of Tubbo's hand amd shifts to pull him into a tight hug. "Its okay, I'll be with you the whole time okay? I'm not gonna let you out of my sight, and I'm not gonna let Schlatt hurt you ever again, okay?"

Tubbo wraps his arms around Tommy, squeezing him just as tight. "Okay. Okay. I love you. Thank you."

"I love you too, Tubbo. We'll be okay."

-

In all honesty Tommy is probably just as terrified of what's to come as Tubbo is, but he has to put on a brave face for his brother, because Tubbo has been through more than Tommy has, and Tommy has to keep both of them from falling.

And hey, facing Schlatt again means Tommy gets to punch his stupid fucking face for hurting his brother.

So thats a positive, he supposes. Tubbo doesn't talk about the type of stuff Schlatt did, but Tommy would say he has a damn good idea after what he saw in the woods and the state of Tubbo then.

So he'll punch Schlatt for Tubbo, _and_ for Eret, who suffered under Schlatt as well. He'll punch him for both his brothers. 

Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good.

He'll avenge his brothers and his nation.

But for now, he holds Tubbo right and does his best to comfort him.

-

Schlatt comes in again, God knows how long after his first visit. Techno reflexively tenses up, painfully aware that if anything happened again he wouldn't be able to do anything. It's a horrible feeling, really, uselessness, not having the ability to help your **_~~family~~_** friends when they're in danger.

He pulls at the handcuff attached to his wrist as Schlatt stares down at them, expression unreadable.

"Y'know, I'm still pretty upset over my horn." The ram hums thoughtfully. The subject of the horn causes Techno's heart to sink, fear filling him. If Schlatt is upset about the horn then he is undoubtedly angry with Eret still, and, well, Schlatt angry isn't good.

The president steps, or, well, attempts to step over Wilbur's legs. The man raises one, tripping the horned man and sending him crashing to the floor.

Schlatt _growls,_ standing up at turning to face Wilbur, who looks smug and the slightest bit scared. 

Schlatt crouches down, and punches Wilbur right in the jaw. 

His head snaps back, knocking against the bars, and again, Techno tugs at his handcuff, he can see Eret doing the same out of the corner of his eye.

Wilbur groans softly as Schlatt stands back up and makes his way over to Eret.

Techno continues to pull at his handcuff.

-

Eret's bleeding from the mouth and nose now, plus wound from earlier has opened up again, so his face is just,, generally bloody. 

It frustrates Techno to no end that he can't do anything. He would switch places with Eret in a heartbeat if he could, he'd rather hurt than watch the people he **_~~loves~~_** is supposed to be helping get hurt, and so far he's the only one unharmed by Schlatt himself. Distantly, Techno wonders if that's purposeful.

Schlatt steps out, closes and locks the cell door behind him. "Hm.. before I leave, I figure you should know I'm going to publicly execute the three of you." He says, like its the most normal thing in the entire damn world and leaves.

Techno's stomach sinks.

They're gonna die, unless Tommy, Niki, Tubbo, and even Quackity can figure out a way to get them out of this. Fuck.

"We'll be okay." Eret wheezes, hunched over on himself. "The others will fix it, okay? They're smart, they'll figure something out."

"Maybe.. maybe it would be better if they didn't." Wilbur mumbles, getting as close to Eret as being handcuffed to the bars will allow, gesturing for him to do the same. Eret does, although he looks thoroughly confused. "Schlatt is obviously trying to.. kill two birds with one stone here, get us out of the picture and catch them. It might be best if they stay away, find somewhere new to make a life for themselves." He uses the bottom of his shirt to start wiping the blood off Eret's face, as they're close enough for him to do so if they both lean forward.

The thought of the others being captured while trying to save them is a terrifying one. Techno would prefer they didn't come and kept themselves safe. He'd rather die.

"We'll be okay." Eret says again, wincing as Wilbur dabs over an injury. "They'll figure something out. They have Dream. _we'll be okay."_

Techno isn't so sure about that, but is stripping them of their hope his place? No, he doesn't think so. "Yeah." He says instead. "We will be."

Wilbur bites his lip, but doesn't say anything.

It's not reassuring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeee I'm so tired haha,,, I don't like this chap it is simply another filler,, oh well
> 
> Um,, lemme know your thoughts on this >:)


	13. In fear, you argue

Its early morning, the sun having just risen when Punz and Sapnap arrive.

Tommy's tired, sleep hasn't been the best lately with three people crammed in one bed, himself, Tubbo, and Quackity, but they make it work.

"We have bad news." Sapnap sighs, and hands over a piece of paper to Dream. Punz hands the one he holds to Tommy.

Tommy feels his heart sink. _You've been cordially invited to the public execution of Wilbur Soot, Technoblade, and King Eret._

"no, nono-" Tubbo mumbles, gently taking the invite from Tommy after it almost falls out of the blonds hands. "That.. this can't.."

"What do we do?" Niki breaths, looking over the invite Dream passed to her. Tubbo passes the one they got from Punz to Quackity. "This- this is _so bad."_

"No, its okay. We'll just tweak the plans a bit, we'll attack on the day of the execution. It'll be fine." Dream reasures her quickly.

"They'll be expecting us." Quackity says tensely, handing the invitation back to Punz. "Knowing Schlatt this is just a plan to get rid of them and catch us at the same time."

"Maybe so, but they won't be expecting Punz or Sapnap. We've got the upper hand here." Dream continues. "We've got just as many people they have, and more once we get the others free. We'll be okay, they'll be okay, no one is going to die."

Tubbo's fingers curl around Tommy's shirt. Tommy feels the light tremble in them. 

Tommy shifts and wraps his arm around Tubbo, pulling his brother into his side as his hand falls away. "We'll be back." He says, trying to conceal the shake in his voice, and leads Tubbo outside.

Tubbo is quiet for a long moment, staring at the sky. "I.. I'm so scared." He whisperes, finally. "Tommy this- this is _my fault,_ if I- if I had just-"

Tommy shakes his head quickly, tightening his hold on the shorter boy. "No it isn't, it is not your fault in any way. This is Schlatt's fault, okay? He's the one doing all this."

Tubbo shakes his head, face twisting up slightly. "I dunno. I dunno I just.. I don't know." 

Tommy gently rubs his shoulder. This has all been hard for Tubbo, adjusting to not being treated like a dog anymore, adjusting to not having all the blame being put on him. Tommy knows its hard, and he's trying his best to be patient, but its getting difficult, as much as he hates to admit.

"Its not your fault." He repeats himself. Tubbo sighs. 

"Okay. Um- how- how are you feeling?" An obvious change of subject, Tommy let's it slide.

"Im fine."

Tubbo gives him a sharp look. "Tommy, I love you but stop being an idiot. We both know that's not true, you just found out your _brothers_ might be executed. Talk to me, please. I talk to you."

Tommy glances away. "I'm okay Tubbo, don't worry."

"Its too late for that Tommy, I'm worrying." Tubbo huffs, pulling himself out of Tommy's hold. "God, please talk to me, do you not trust me enough for that?"

Tommy recoils slightly. "No, Tubbo- that's not-" how can he explain that he doesn't want to talk about his problems because Tubbo already has enough to worry about on his own? 

"Then why? Why cant you just- just talk to me? If you expect me to talk to you then why can't you just- _ugh, **Tommy."**_

Tubbo being unhappy with him is something Tommy very much dislikes. 

"Damnit Tubbo, you already have enough to worry about without me adding to it!" Tommy snaps, pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes. "I dont want to put more on your shoulders."

"You're not! Tommy, knowing you feel like you can't confide in me makes me feel _worse,_ I feel like a bad friend." Tubbo runs an agitated hand through his hair. "I.. I don't want you to feel like you have to deal with this alone okay? I'm your best friend, I can help you. Please, please just talk to me."

Tommy deflates. "I- I'm sorry."

Tubbo sighs and steps closer, gently pulling Tommy into a hug. "Its okay, just talk to me, tell me how you're feeling, please."

Tommy leans down to tuck his face into his brothers neck. "I-" he sighs. "I'm scared Tubbo. I'm scared they'll die and I don't.. I don't know what to do. I dont want them to die and I don't want you to step even a foot in _'Manburg'_ until we get it back, I.. I'm just scared."

Tubbo gently rubs Tommy's back in circle motions. "Me too. But.. but we have each other, right? As long as we have each other we'll be okay, yeah?"

Tommy laughs softly, squeezing Tubbo like his life depended on it, like if he let go Tubbo would blow away with the wind and Tommy would be left alone again. "Yeah. Its you and me forever huh? Against the world?"

"It always has been." Tubbo confirms softly.

-

Quackity waits for Tommy and Tubbo.

Dream, Sapnap, and Punz had all went off to gather more materials, claiming that they could never have enough incase something goes wrong. Quackity is just glad he doesn't have to help this time, its something he did enough in.. L'Manburg. 

So he sits inside with Niki and he waits for the two boys.

"Um." He shifts, looking at the woman sitting a little ways away, crumpled invite held in hed hands. "Are you.. are you okay?"

She sighs. "No, not.. not really, but I dont think anyone is, not since Schlatt became president." She stares down at the invite, fury burning in her eyes. "I'll be okay when he's kicked out of our nation, and everything goes back to the way it should be."

Quackity nods slowly. "Yeah. Me too." He misses spending the day fucking around with Tommy, like the time he planned to steal all the Phantom Membranes with Tubbo and Jack, who hasnt been present as of recent times. Honestly, Quackity wishes he could do the same. "Do you think everything will ever go back to normal?"

Niki thinks for a moment, gaze drifting up to the ceiling. "Not entirely, or not for a good long while at least. We cant reserve everything that's happened here." Her face twists up slightly. "We cant reverse Fundy's betrayal or Tubbo's treatment, nor can we most likely interact normally with everyone who's taken Schlatt's side. This will never go away, but it'll get better."

"Yeah, I hope so." He really does.

Tommy and Tubbo come back inside. They both look a little worse than they did when they left, and Tubbo plops himself down on the floor next to the chair Quackity is currently sitting in. Tommy sits down next to him.

He reaches over to ruffle Tubbo's hair. He hasn't been with them for long, but he already feels such a strong sense of brotherly protectiveness for the two boys, especially Tubbo. "How're you both feeling?" He asks, as Niki pulls her chair up to set it next to Tommy.

They both glance at each other. "A little better." Tubbo says after a moment. 

Niki smiles, placing her hand on Tommy's arm. "Thats good."

After that, they delve into a comfortable silence, content to just be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruh roh the boys argued... idk that wasn't the plan but I put it in JEKDKAK,,, did the whole thing seem,, ooc to you? I felt like it might have been but idk
> 
> I lob Quackity,,,,
> 
> Ummm yea lemme know what u thought of this chapter >:)


	14. Chapter 14

Sapnap is, unfortunately, tasked with helping set up the execution, which Schlatt has happily called a _festival._ its cruel, Sapnap thinks, making someone's death out to be fun, making it a cause for celebration or something to enjoy.

Now admittedly, Sapnap enjoys causing trouble, and more than once has he.. _accidently_ killed someone pets and may have practically started a war over it, but he's never killed a person. Sure, he may burn down their shit and torment someone from time to time, and maybe he was a part of a full fledged war as an _oppressor,_ but making someone's undoubtedly cruel and painful death into a party? That's something Sapnap can't quite get behind.

Schlatt's cruelty is something he can't quite get behind.

He tried, oh he did, he helped take the all mighty Technoblade down, but that was more because.. because George asked him to. _if George asked again, later, would he go back to their side?_

His mind flashes to Dream. He doesn't know. He would rather not have to pick between his best friends.

 _George is making a mistake,_ Dream had said. _a big one._ And asked Sapnap for help.

And Sapnap said yes. 

He was already picking sides and, already, it was tearing him apart. _Dream, George, Dream, George.._

ugh. 

Sapnap walks down the stairs to the jailcells. He's often tasked with feeding Manburg's, or L'Manburg, whatever, it was confusing- he was tasked with feeding the prisoner's. More than once he had entertained the thought of telling them the plan, that, despite the execution date, they weren't going to die, but the walls have ears and Sapnap doesn't wish to risk it, so he doesn't.

He pushes the trays of food through the little designated slots, watching them awkwardly push the food around in the cell and get themselves situated. They dont get food everyday, only every two or three. 

"How long until our execution?" Wilbur asked sharply, eyes narrowed, tray awkwardly placed in his lap. Sapnap sighs. 

"Cant tell you, I'm afraid you wouldn't know anyways, I doubt you lot have much a sense of time here." Yikes, confrontational. Maybe that was better, if this conversation truly did get around to Schlatt somehow.

Wilbur huffs, eyes dropping to his food.

Sapnap has also entertained the thought of breaking them out now, but, unfortunately, there are gaurds at the door and four on seven won't go down well. So he doesn't. Currently, Fundy and Bad are keeping watch. Fundy used to be the person who mainly fed prisoner's, but now that task has been given to Sapnap. It feels important, Sapnap has no idea why.

Sapnap leans against the bar and watches them eat. "Sorry for knocking you out." He says to Eret. He keeps his tone neutral, so he can play it off later if Schlatt finds out. Mostly, he's being playful. He hopes it shows on his face. "And shoving you around."

Eret glances up at him, Sapnap feels like he's being pierced by stark white eyes. His face is bruised and his cut looks.. bad, Sapnap guesses it may be the beginning of an infection. On his face. _yikes._

Eret's eyes narrow into slits, Sapnap see's the emotions battling there. Sapnap looks away from him. 

He waits for them to finish their food, Schlatt doesn't trust them with forks, Sapnap has a fleeting thought of leaving one, but Schlatt always checks. 

Once they're done he goes in to collect their trays, because they're being _difficult_ and won't just push them back through the slot. Wilbur trips him.

Sapnap inhales sharply, trying to keep in mind that he's on their side now, and leaves. Wilbur seems midly displeased at not getting a reaction.

Sapnap locks the cell behind him, trays in hand, and leaves without a word.

Fundy checks over the trays once Sapnap gets to him, humming contentedly when all the forks are accounted for. 

He has half a mind to ask why he's been suddenly taken off jail duty. He doesn't. Sapnap has been keeping a lot of things to himself recently.

He walks out and puts the trays away, and then sets off to work back on the festival. He's tired and wishes to sleep, but he can't.

He see's George.

George gently knocks his shoulder against the youngers, holding a piece of paper in his hands. "Hey." He says. "Its been a while." It has.

Every since Quackity left George has been appointed the new vice president, and has found himself rather busy as of late. He never has any time to spend with Sapnap.

Sapnap bumps his shoulder into George's in return. "Yeah. How's your new job goin? Schlatt treating you well?"

George sighs airily, glancing at the various supplies and materials he has layed in front of him. "Not particularly." He checks something off on the paper, Sapnap leans against him, anger pooling in his stomach. "I can see why Quackity left."

"Maybe you should leave too then." Sapnap suggests lightly. George shoots him a look.

"Im vice president, Sapnap."

"Well I know that George, I'm not _daft,_ but if its not working out then just.. quit." Sapnap tries, glancing at the paper, which seems to have a list written on it. 

"Thats not how that works. I have responsibilities, stupid." George huffs, lightly shoving him away. "I cant just up and leave. Why do you care so much anyways?"

Sapnap just leans back into him. "Because you're my friend dumbass, and I dont want to see you being treated badly."

George shakes his head lightly, checking off _fireworks._ "Its not that bad, Sap."

"Just because its _'not **that** bad _doesn't mean it isn't bad, George." Sapnap groans. He's worried, honestly. Without Tubbo around Schlatt may decide to take his frustrations out on whomever is closet to him. That just so happens to be George. "You know how he is, how he was with Tubbo. He'll get worse. You can leave."

George shakes his head again. "I doubt it'll get that bad. Don't worry about me, if it does I'll leave, okay? I'm not gonna stand for that, and I know you and Dream sure as hell wont."

"Damn right." Sapnap hums. He feels mildly pleased with that answer. "But promise me, okay? Promise me you'll leave if it gets worse." Despite a moment of hesitation, he holds up his pinky.

George rolls his eyes, but takes it in his own. "I promise. Happy? Now help me with this shit, please." 

Sapnap does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay yes maybe I am incorporating the festival in some way.. mcyt brain go brrrr
> 
> But anyways.. how was ya'lls Halloween? Mine was,, dogshit ngl I was miserable it sucked ass
> 
> Anyways, lemme know your thoughts on this chapter!!! I love to hear em, they motivate me >:)


	15. Chapter 15

Its time. Eret's instict is to swing at whoever is there go get him, George, its George, but it seems their.. escorts, their captors, are prepared for that and put a stop to that almost immediately.

Eret glances at Wilbur and Techno, escorted by Skeppy and Sapnap respectively. 

It feels like his hearts in his throat as they're carelessly shoved out of the cell and up the stairs. Maybe he was wrong, maybe they won't end up getting out of this alive. 

"Im sorry." He says, swallowing around the lump in his throat. He almost trips over his own feet as George shoves him.

Wilbur sends a brief glance over his shoulder. "For what, exactly?"

"For- if we don't get out of this alive. I'm sorry, if I really did give you all false hope." Eret grits out, mindful of George, Ponk, and Sapnap. "I'm sorry."

Techno snorts. "You did a good thing Eret, I'd rather have stayed in that cell with false hop than miserable, thinking only of death."

Eret has a feeling they most definitely still thought about that anyways, but its sweet, especially coming from Technoblade.

-

Techno is shoved unceremoniously to his knees, but his hands are tied loosely behind his back to a pole, something he'll easily be able to get out of. 

"Dont move." Sapnap whispers, leaning down slightly. "Dont move until the others attack, okay? They're coming to get you."

Huh. Okay. Techno was definitely not expecting Sapnap of all people to switch sides, but hey, who is he to complain?

"Listen." Wilbur sighs, amd Techno turns to look at him. He and Eret are bound similarly, except for real this time. "I love you, both, seriously. We might never see each other again so I want you to know that. You guys are like brothers to me, okay?" 

Eret ducks his head, a small smile on his face. "I love you guys too. Thank you, for giving me another chance." 

Theres something in him, despite knowing there's people coming to save them, that wants to say it back. He doesn't get the chance.

"Cut the mushy shit." Schlatt huffs, standing in front of them. "Im not here to listen to you pour your hearts out."

Wilbur's eyes narrow, lips pulling into a snarl. "Fuck you." 

Schlatt's face twists into a similar expression, and kicks Wilbur in the face. Techno winces as his head snaps back, tempted to just get up now and punch the fucker in the face. He doesn't.

Schlatt walks back to stand next to George, who raises his bow and aims it right at Eret's head. 

Once again, Techno wants to intervene. He glances at Sapnap, standing next to George, who is sending occasional glances at Punz. 

Techno prepares himself.

-

As they're getting ready to set off, _Phil_ arrives. 

_"Phil."_ Tommy breaths, stumbling forward into the older blonds waiting arms. Tubbo watches, unsure of what he's supposed to do now. 

Phil hugs him close, eyes drifting to Tubbo.

"What are you here?" Tommy asks, his voice shaking as he clings to the man like a lifeline.

"Techno was sending me letters ever since he came here." Phil says softly, rubbing his back. "He told me that if he stopped something went wrong. He did, so I came."

Dream steps around Tubbo to greet Phil once he lets go of Tommy.

They exchange whispered words, Tubbo assumes Dream is informing the other man of their current situation and their plans.

Once there done, Tubbo finds Phil standing in front of him.

"You look like you need a hug." He says softly, holding out his arms like he did to Tommy. "May I?"

Tubbo practically throws himself into the arms of a man he's never met, only heard stories of.

Its one of the best hugs Tubbo's ever had, and he wills himself not to cry.

-

They stand just behind a hill, just out of sight but able to see everything going on, clad in a mix of netherite and diamond armor.

Tubbo watches Schlatt kick Wilbur in the face, watches his head snap back, watches George aim an arrow at Eret's head.

Tubbo's stomach rolls. He doesn't think he's ready for this. Tommy squeezes his shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tommy whispers. "You dont have to, Phil can take your place now."

Tubbo shakes his head slightly. "Im fine." He has to be, he has to get them out of the situation he put them in.

Tommy sighs, but doesn't push.

A firework goes off. 

That's the signal. A loud, very obvious one, but the signal nonetheless. They take off, over and down the hill. Scenery and allies blur on either side of him as he runs, heart thundering in his chest. 

Shouts wring out, the sound of fighting fills the air. Tubbo pushes through, heading towards Eret. That's his job, he's supposed to get Eret out of his bindings. Quackity's already working at Wilbur's and Techno had broken out of his, courtesy of Sapnap. 

"Hey." He breaths, crouching beside his brother who's already been through so much for him. He just barely begins working at the rope when someone slams into him. 

He cries out, hearing Eret cry out similarly as his hand shoots out instinctively, curling around a dreadfully familiar red tie. _fuck, fuck, fuck!_

Schlatt's lip curls as Tubbo almost pulls him down with him, shoving the boy off. "You have a lotta guts showing back up here." He snarls as Tubbo scrambles back to his feet. Schlatt stalks forward, forcing Tubbo back. "Remember what I told you would happen if you crossed me, Tubbo?"

_Schlatt was going to kill him. Schlatt was going to hurt and kill him in front of his family and then he'd kill them after and there was nothing he could do about it- **fuck.**_

"Leave me alone." He tries desperatly, drawing his sword with shaking hands, distantly aware of Eret shouting. "Go- go away!"

Schlatt laughs, sharp and berating. "Are you going to make me, Tubbo? How are you planning on doing that?" He draws his sword as well, swinging it in a high arc Tubbo barely manages to scramble under. "You're a pussy, you aren't going to do shit against me."

Tubbo feels like crying, he raises his sword to meet one of Schlatt's bows. He searches desperately through the crowd of fighting people for Tommy, who told him this wouldn't happen, who told him that he wouldn't let it happen. _where is he? Was he lying?_

Tubbo swallows around the lump in his throat. "Leave me a-alone. Tommy- Tommy will get mad-"

"Tommy's busy." Schlatt purrs, like this was all just some game to him. Something pleasurable. "You're stuck with me kiddo, and I'm not very happy."

He's panicking, he knows, stumbling back in a desperate attempt to keep Schlatt away, to keep distance between them. He was just supposed to free Eret and fight fucking _Karl_ or something, not Schlatt- not- not the person who had trapped him and hurt him so much. 

He doesn't want to be afraid anymore.

He swings his sword, a quick movement fueled by his panic and survival insticts. Schlatt's sword goes flying out of his hands, and for a moment, Tubbo feels proud of himself.

He advances. It's his turn to push Schlatt back, despite the profanities and shit he's spewing, about how Tubbo is _oh so useless and only had purpose under Schlatt, that the members of Pogtopia didn't give a shit about him._ With tears burning his eyes he ignores it amd swings again.

Its a miss, Schlatt's fumbling for something im his pocket, pulling out a crossbow with his other hand. In his panicked state Tubbo doesn't think about it, his only focus is getting Schlatt away, getting _safe._

Schlatt loads his crossbow with something Tubbo cant see, and then the firework goes off with a bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UH OH
> 
> ITS PHILZA 
> 
> We love he. Idk what possessed me to throw him in here because that was NOT the plan but I mean,,, philza.
> 
> Pew pew fireworks >:) i am enjoying adding festival elements
> 
> Titles r hard and im tired of them. Fighting scenes r also hard. This is hard
> 
> But anyways.. lemme know ur thoughts on this chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

Before the second firework goes off, before things go even _worse,_ Wilbur is freed from his bindings.

His heads spinning as he stands, as Quackity hands him a sword and they both take off into the fight.

Wilbur ends up fighting Fundy, something that makes his stomach churn horribly. His son, he has to fight his son, _again._

And Fundy seems just- so upset with him, both this time and last time Wilbur fought him.

"Fundy." He holds up the diamond sword Quackity gave him. "Fundy, please, you dont have to do this."

Fundy's lip curls, eyes flashing. "I dont, but I want to." He snarls, sword swinging.

"I dont understand." Wilbur steps back, nearly tripping over his own feet. "Why? What- why are you?.."

"Are you blind?" Fundy barks out a laugh, showing off sharp canine teeth. "Because you hurt _me,_ Wilbur, I was always second best for you, to- to fucking _Tommy."_

Wilbur's stomach rolls. He hadnt mean to choose Tommy over Fundy, but maybe, maybe that was part of the problem. "Fundy, I didn't-"

"But you did. You treated me like a second choice, like- like I wasn't worth anything. With your- your stupid _positive reinforcement,_ I'm not a fucking child, all I wanted was to be treated like your son, not some joke, not like I wasn't capable of doing anything myself." Fundy hisses, rage and hurt swirling in his bright eyes. Wilbur steps back again.

"I didn't know you felt that way." Wilbur whispers. Fundy snarls again.

"Thats the fucking problem, isn't it? You never paid attention to anyone other than yourself. I could shout how I felt from the god damn rooftops and you wouldn't notice." Fundy continues, another swing of his sword, another block from Wilbur. "You're too focused on yourself and your nation, but now that it's gone I suppose you have to listen to me."

"You could have talked to me."

Fundy's eyes widen before narrowing dangerously again. He swings his sword with force, something Wilbur wasn't quite ready for, crying out as it digs into his arm. "No I couldn't have!" He shouts, voice ringing out clearly among the sounds of fighting. "You dont listen to _anybody,_ you wouldn't- you wouldn't have listened to me."

Maybe thats true, maybe Wilbur would have just pushed his sons feelings aside in the past, but now.. "I'm listening now, Fundy."

Fundy pauses, emotions swirling in his eyes as he stands there. "You're- you're _what."_

"Im listening. I'm sorry, I am, I shouldn't have treated you that way. I didn't realize I was, but I want to change it now, I want to make it better. Please, Fundy, give me a second chance, and if I blow that too you can be mad at me forever, I'll understand." He takes a step forward, noticing that Fundy's gone earily still.

"Im supposed to be mad at you." He says, an audible shake in his voice. "I cant- _I'm supposed to be."_

"I dont think you want to live in anger forever." Wilbur stands in front of him now, reaching out slowly, carefully. "You're just going to be miserable, forever. We can fix this if you just give me a chance."

Fundy inhales sharply, curling in on himself lightly. "I dont.. I'm supposed to be.. I should be.."

Wilbur gently places his hand on the back of Fundy's head, pulling his son into an embrace. Fundy tucks his head into Wilbur's neck, grabbing fistfulls of his jacket. 

Wilbur keeps one hand on Fundy's head and wraps the other around him, holding him close. "I love you." He whispers, feeling Fundy's body shake against his. "I'm sorry."

Fundy burrows into him more, and doesn't respond.

The firework goes off.

-

Tommy's fighting Ponk when the firework goes off. They both pause, turning to the direction the sound came from.

Tommy's see's Schlatt, loading his crossbow with another firework, see's Tubbo, bloodied on the ground as firework particals dissolve in the air.

Tommy screams, and runs.

He drives his fist into Schlatt's face, sending him sprawling to the ground, tears blurring his eyes. He could kill Schlatt, he could kill him right now and put an end to to the nightmare they've been trapped in, but Tubbo is _dying._ "I could kill you." He says, sword pointed at the horned mans throat with shaking hands. "But I won't, because my brother is dying, but trust me when I tell you this will come back to bite you in the ass."

With that, he turns and sprints to Tubbo's side, knees dropping to the bloodstained grass. His stomach churns, vomit creeping up, but he pushes past that and pushes through, pulling his best friend into his arms, mindful of the burns marring his body. Tommy really, really wants to cry.

He hunches over him as Eret hits the ground next to him, crossbow in hand. "Come on." He breaths, voice shaking, placing his free hand against Tommy's back. "We have to go, we have to get him out of here."

Tommy nods, and, with Eret's help, he stands.

-

Once the firework goes off Quackity takes the distraction as an opportunity to drop his sword and free Eret, who's been stuck during the whole fight. The second he's free Eret takes off.

Quackity turns, crying out as a sword digs into his side, blood gushing out of his new found wound as he stumbles back and away from Ponk, panic creeping up.

Damnit, why was he so stupid as to drop his sword? 

Ponk raises his again, eyes glinting, and before he has the chance to swing again, Phil slams his shoulder into the mans chest. It sends him crashing to the ground as Tommy and Eret race past them.

Phil steps closer to Quackity and is quick to tug the man's arm over his shoulder. "Come on." He says gently. "Lets go."

-

They're retreating, Sapnap see's from where he's fighting George. Dream calls out, alerting those who didn't know of it. 

George pauses for a moment, and Sapnap takes that as his chance.

He grabs George's upper arm, looking at him pleadingly. George's expression is hidden by his glasses. "Please." He says, ignoring Dream and Wilbur shouting at him as they run. "Please come with me George. Schlatt will be mad about this, please. Come with me, and Dream."  
  
George doesn't say anything, and for a moment Sapnap let's himself hope that George was going to do it, that he'd leave with them, and then he feels the sword pierce his gut, feels the burn of it twisting, feels his eyes well up with tears. "You betrayed me, Sapnap." George says, voice cold as he harshly tugs the sword back out.  
  
Sapnap stumbles back, hand sliding off George's arm, head spinning, blood gushing. His vision goes fuzzy at the edges, mind screaming _HURT, HURT, HURT!_ for more than one reason. He chokes back a sob. His best friend just _stabbed_ him.  
  
He hears the sound of an enderpearl, and a solid arm gets a hold of him, keeping him upright and tugging him against an equally solid and warm body.  
  
"What the fuck." Dream breaths, stepping back and pulling Sapnap along with him. "George I- _what the fuck?_ You- you stabbed _Sapnap."_  
  
George doesn't respond. Tears slip down Sapnap's cheeks, from the pain, from the _hurt._  
  
"Fuck." Dream hisses, holds Sapnap even closer, and enderpearls away.  
  
Sapnap passes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, things have gone just,, very poorly this is not very good. 
> 
> Ummm I got this done so fast, so I hope ur happy <3
> 
> But anways, lemme know what u thought of this >:)


	17. Chapter 17

George stabbed his best friend.

Really, that's the only thought going through his head as he helps clean up the mess of a festival. Sapnap, eyes so wide and pleading, so open, vulnerable, and George stabbed him.

_What if Sapnap died? What if George **killed** his best friend?_

He takes a deep breath. His mind flickers to Dream.

Dream, who, despite the fact that George couldn't see his face, seemed so shocked and hurt. Surprised and betrayed as though George had stabbed him instead. 

George might as well have, he supposes.

Fuck. He stabbed his best friend. Was he still allowed to call Sapnap that? Would Sapnap, if he lived, hate him now? Did he lose both of his best friends?

He takes another deep breath.

"George." He jumps, turning to face Schlatt. The horned man beckons the vice president over. George takes a third deep breath, and walks with him to the White House.

"So.. you let Sapnap betray us." Schlatt says slowly, sitting in the cushy chair behind the desk. George stiffens.

 _"What?_ I didn't let him do anything, how was I suppose to know what he was planning? I was barely able to talk to him since I became your vice president." George hisses, panic creeping up. "Fuck, I _stabbed him,_ is that not enough for you?"

Schlatt gazes lazily at him, eyes lidded. "No, it isn't." 

George almost growls, eyes narrowing. "That doesn't make any sense?" 

One eyebrow raises on the horned man face. "You're questioning me? Well, that just leads me to believe you're working behind my back even more."

George wants to pull out his own fucking hair. What the fuck? "Thats not true, I- what the fuck? What is _wrong_ with you?"

At that, Schlatt stands up, chair sliding back with a screech. He barely has time to process it by the time Schlatt's hand raises and his face burns.

 _Sapnap was_ _right._

He steps back, placing on hand on his cheek. "Im leaving." He says, tensely. "Right now."

Schlatt tilts his eyes, eyes dancing maliciously. "And where, may I ask, are you planning on going? You certainly can't go back on Dream's land, not after what you did, and well, it's not smart to wander off on your own."

He's right, George knows, he can't go running to Dream after he stabbed Sapnap. He has no where to go, no where safe. 

"We can put this all behind us." Schlatt continues, an almost pleasant tone lacing his voice. "As long as it doesn't happen again, understood?"

George ducks his head, gives a quick nod, and leaves.

-

A tense, heavy silence falls over Dream's base and its temporary residences. It's not safe, not now that Schlatt knows Dream is on the opposite side, but with their injured the risk is too great to move.

The three beds they had are now occupied by Sapnap, Quackity, and Tubbo, who suffered the worst wounds. Quackity's, a deep gash on his side, Sapnap's, a stab wound with a dash of betrayal, and Tubbo, burns from being shot close range by a firework.

Fuck. Tommy failed his best friend.

He wants to cry.

Currently, he's sitting on the floor next to his brothers bed, Tubbo's small, injured hand clasped gently in his own.

"Im sorry." He whispers, pressing the back of it against his forehead. "I'm sorry Tubbo, I broke my promise, I couldn't protect you." He really messed up, and Tubbo had gotten hurt in response. Fuck.

"I'm so sorry Tubs."

Of course, he doesn't get a response.

Phil sits down next to him.

The older man leans close, wrapping the teen up in his arms.

Tommy immediately clings to him like a lifeline, unable to hold back his tears. _"Dad."_ He sobs, burrowing himself as deep in his arms as he could. "I- Tubbo- I told Tubbo I would keep him safe but I failed and he for hurt I- its my fault-"

"No its not." Phil hushes him softly, running a hand through the back of his hair. "What happened is not your fault Tommy, there was too much going on, you didn't know what was happening until it was too late."

"But- but I _promised,_ I- I failed my brother and now he might die- I-" Tommy sucks in a sharp breath, trying to calm himself before he breaks into hysteria.

"Tubbo will forgive you Tommy, its not your fault, not at all." Phil attempts to soothe, voice soft.

"Thats part of the problem! Tubbo will just- he'll just forgive me for making a huge promise I couldn't keep. He trusted me and I-"

"And he'll keep trusting you, and forgiving you, because he's your best friend and your brother, you may not have been able to keep your promise but it was not your fault." The older blond says, continuing to run his hand through the teens hair. "He'll be okay."

Tommy sighs, deflating. "Okay." For the time being, he'll allow himself to feel comforted.

Phil pulls away, but keeps one arm wrapped around the boys shoulder, keeping him close. 

They sit there for a long time, Tommy taking Tubbo's hand again as they wait.

At some point, Eret comes to sit next to Tommy on the floor.

His face is.. messily bandaged. The cut is awkwardly placed on his face, which makes properly handling it difficult. A broken nose doesn't help either. 

"Hey." He says softly, gaze shifting from Tommy to Tubbo. "How're you doing?"

Tommy shifts, slightly suprised the question is directed at him. Suddenly, he's aware of his puffy eyes and red face. He shrugs.

Eret leans back on his hands. "I think all of us feel that way right now. I don't think any of us know what to do from here."

Tommy thinks back to how this all started, just him and Wilbur being banished from L'Manburg, to now, bigger numbers, more of a chance of getting it back. "Yeah." He says. "But I think.. I think we'll be okay."

Eret shifts so his shoulder presses against Tommy's. "I hope so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This.. took a lot longer to come out than I had hoped, but here it is! I was extremely busy and,,, it was my birthday yesterday. Wooooo, I am,, older. Eh. 
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you thought of this chapter


	18. Chapter 18

The days blur together, filled only with waiting, anticipation, and fear. No one knows if Schlatt will plan an attack on the base, or when Tubbo and Sapnap will wake.

So Tommy waits, and waits, until Tubbo wakes up.

He's at his bedside, of course, and scrambles to push his friend back down as he attempts to sit up, face screwing up in pain. 

"Phil!" He shouts, taking Tubbo's mostly uninjured hand in his own. "Hey- Tubbo, hey, how are you feeling?"

Tubbo blinks up at him, eyes hazy and confused. "I.. wh.. what did you say?"

Tommy pauses, a sickening feeling curling in his stomach. He raises his voice slightly. "I asked how you were feeling."

"Bad." Tubbi groans, eyes flickering shut. "Hurts."

"Yeah I bet." Tommy keeps his voice at a decent level, as Tubbo wasn't able to hear him the first time he spoke. It was.. concerning, to say the least. He carefully brushes some hair out of Tubbo's face. 

Its shortly after that moment that Phil arrives, face lighting up in relief once he see's Tubbo awake. He crouches down next to the bed, smiling gently. "Hey, Tubbo." He says, softly.

Tommy winces slightly, watching Tubbo's face twist up as he undoubtedly tries to figure out what Phil had just said. "I.." he mumbles, looking like he could start crying. "I cant hear you."

Phil shoots Tommy a concerned look.

"Your oughta be louder." Tommy mumbles to him. "Couldn't hear me at first either."

"Okay." Phil says, making sure to up his voice in volume. "Alright, thats okay. You.. you probbaly lost some hearing."

Tubbo winces, biting down on his lip. Tommy wants to hug him and never let go, but Tommy.. Tommy doesn't wanna hurt him.

They knew something like this would happen, after all, most of one half of Tubbo's face was marred with burns, including one of his ears. It wasn't surprising, but Tommy wishes it didn't happen still.

"What.. what happened?" Tubbo asks softly, eyes distant, hazy. "I dont.. really remember. It's fuzzy." 

Tommy winces. 

"Schlatt shot you with a firework." Phil states, soft, but at a decent volume. "It was.. bad."

Tubbo chews his bottom lip, gaze slipping past both of them. Tommy feels so, so bad.

Phil helps him to sit up, and Tommy let's go of his hand and sits at the now unoccupied end of the bed, placing his hand gently on Tubbo's knee.

"Im sorry." He says.

Tubbo blinks, looking up at him through his hair. "For what?"

"For failing you. Schlatt got to you, even after I told you I'd protect you from him." Tommy curls in on himself slightly, sighing. "I broke my promise. I'm sorry."

Tubbo shakes his head quickly, wincing as the movement undoubtedly brings him pain as Phil goes to search for Dream, leaving the two of them alone.

"You're being stupid, Tommy."

"Wh-" that was.. definitely not what Tommy had been expecting. "I-"

"Its not your fault Schlatt came after me and it's not your fault you couldn't get there in time. There was a lot going on, I dont blame you for any of that." Tubbo reasures him softly.

Tommy wants to hug him so badly.

"Okay, Tubs."

Tubbo smiles a little. "I would hug you." He says. "But I'm.. already in a lot of pain."

Tommy reaches over to gently ruffle his dark hair. "Thats alright."

-

Phil stands outside with Dream, a little ways away from where everyone else is. They all got tired of being cooped up in the base. Phil doesn't blame them.

"We're running out of healing pots." Dream sighs, leaning against a tree. "Which means, if we want to help Tubbo get through his healing process faster and with less pain, we need to get more. Which probably would mean going to the Nether, to get netherwart and gold easier."

Going to the Nether now is risky, considering the fact that they could still be attacked at any time. Not to mention, more people could get injured there. 

"We have to get them." Phil pinches the bridge of his nose. "We need them for both Sapnap and Tubbo, and possibly Quackity if we have enough."

Dream nods, once. "I know. We can put together a small team of people to go and leave the rest here incase something happens.

That's the best they can do.

-

Quackity slides off his bed and sits next to Tubbo's, speaking in a way he can hear after Tommy informs him of the teens new found loss of hearing.

Hesitantly, Tommy gets up and walks outside. He'd promised everyone that he'd tell them when Tubbo woke.

It feels wrong, being away from Tubbo. And he vows, from now on, not to let Tubbo out of his sight again. He won't let him get hurt anymore.

They're all excited, understandably, but Tommy is quick to stop them from all rushing inside like maniacs. "Before you go," he starts, wringing his hands. "Tubbo's suffered some hearing loss, so.. keep that in mind and talk at a decent volume for him okay?" Tommy thinks Tubbo may cry if he has to ask someone what they said again.

They all make soft, sympathetic noises of understanding, and Tommy leads them inside.

-

Eret sits next to Tubbo's bed and relishes in the fact that they're all still alive.

Now, while they did get some major injures, -Sapnap's and Tubbo's- They made it though. They're okay. Ish. They just have to keep pushing.

"Okay." Dream sighs, after they've all talked to Tubbo. "Some of us will need to make a trip to the Nether, for gold and netherwarts, we're almost out of healing pots. So, I need some volunteers to go with me."

Quackity sits up straight, hand shooting up. "I'll go, Dream."

Phil gives him a hard look. "No, you won't, you haven't healed yet, we dont need you getting more hurt or tearing your stiching."

Quackity huffs softly, eyes narrowing. "Its not that bad I'll be fine, I wanna go. Let me go."

"No." Phil says, and his tone leaves no room for argument. Quackity deflates, leaning against Tubbo's bed.

"Anyone else?"

"I'll go." Niki stands from where she was sitting at the end of Tubbo's bed. Eret quickly follows suit. He hadn't done much for the time he's been on Pogtopia's side, between being in jail, being injured, and in jail again. "Me too."

Fundy and Punz get up to.

"Alright." Dream says, beckoning them over. "Thats enough, you guys go get your armor."

They do, pulling on odd mixes of Netherite and Diamond. Eret feels glad to finally be helping with something.

-

"Im leaving you guys behind to defend the base if anything happens." Dream tells them. Tubbo shifts to rest his head on Tommy's shoulder, who's moved up to sit next to him on the bed after Tubbo made room.

Obviously, Dream isn't talking to him, he couldn't get up to fight if he tried. 

"Here." Dream pulls a few small almost watchlike devices out out his pockets. "We honestly should have had these earlier, but here," he hands one to each of them. "This is how we'll communicate with each other if something goes wrong, okay?"

Tubbo looks down at his. He puts his name in it.

"We'll be back soon, okay? Stay safe." With that, Dream and the others leave for the Nether.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have u guys noticed the no beta tag
> 
> AND WOW JESUS FUCKING CHIST DJD YKU GUYS SEE THE WAR HOKY SHIY MAN. I AM PROCESSING
> 
> I MADE A MISTAKE WHEN I ORIGINALLY POSTED THIS IT WAS MISSING LIKE HALF OF IT OOPS
> 
> UM ANWAYS,, LEMME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS?


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who missed it because last chapter got fucked up n I had to fix it a couple times, but BASICALLY, Dream fundy Niki eret n punz went to the nether, dream gave everyone little communication things :) on to the chapter!

Quackity sighs, fiddling with the communicator on his wrist. He's bored, he really, really wished Dream and Phil had let him go to the Nether. If he's being honest, being cooped up in Dream's base is making him feel antsy and suffocated. 

He stands, stretching. "Im going for a walk." He's not asking for permission.

"No you're not." Phil says, almost immediately. He's changing Sapnap's bandages currently, not even sparing Quackity a glance. "You're still injured."

Quackity lets out an irritated huff. "Its not that bad, Jesus, what can't you understand about that? I can take a damn walk without keeling over and dying." He's already walking to the door. 

"That's fuckin' stupid, Big Q." Tommy adds before Phil can say anything in response. Oh my God, Quackity is going to tear his hair out. 

"I'll be fine. We've got these communicator things now, right? I'll message you if something goes wrong, or just, yknow, check in occasionally and if I don't respond assume something went wrong." If they don't let him out he's going to lose his damn mind.

Phil's silent for a long moment, but finally relents. "Okay, fine, but don't go far okay? You could run into someone less than friendly."

Quackity throws a wave over his shoulder as Tubbo calls out a _'be safe'_ and is out the door.

He walks aimlessly, relishing in the fresh, warm air. Back when he was Vice President he spent a lot of time taking walks to cool down, help with the stress. It was nice being on one again.

Quackity knows the risks, he isn't stupid, but he finds himself close to Manburg territory, seeking something more familiar to him, something almost comforting.

If you don't think about the more.. verbal abuse he suffered, while someone he called a friend suffered from something more physical. 

Quackity still feels bad for letting it go on as long as he did.

Tubbo seemed quick enough to forgive him for that, but still.. 

Quackity shakes his head, as if attempting to dispell the thoughts by shaking them out. He doesn't need to get himself all gloomy now, that's not what he was outside for.

"Quackity."

Shit. Shit, shit, shit. This wasn't what he was outside for either. Fuck, he really should have just stayed at the base.

Fuck.

He tenses, unconsciously hunching his shoulders and making himself look smaller out of habit. It's Schlatt, he's so fucked.

The ram hybrid steps, hooved fingers curling around the front of Quackity's shirt. "What do you think you're doing here? After all the shit you pulled?"

Quackity feels frozen with fear. Schlatt was.. well, if Quackity's being honest, he did take a few hits after he fucked up in the past, no where near as bad as what Tubbo took, he knows, so he doesn't know why he's so damn afraid. It wasn't that bad.

"Fuck, you're just gonna stare at me, huh?" Schlatt's face is all bruised up, it looks, well, extremely painful, bandages wrapped around one hand and wrist. "Damn, you can't do anything, so fucking useless. Shittiest vice president i ever had the misfortune of having."

He could get his comm. He could, it would be so easy to type out a quick message or send a signal, but he's really panicking.

"Hm, well, at least its good to know you guys really are dumb enough to hide nearby." Schlatt continues, unphased by the lack of response. He lets go, shoving Quackity back a little. "Go scurry off, we'll meet again soon enough. Oh, and tell Tubbo I said hi, would you?"

 _Tubbo_ coming out of Schlatt's mouth kicks Quackity into gear. He lurches toward, hands wrapping around the other man's throat, and sends them both to the floor.

Schlatt yelps, obviously caught off gaurd, but raises a knee as he falls, causing Quackity to fall into it.

Quackity winces as it digs into his gut, hands loosening as Schlatt throws a punch at the side of his head, shoving him off.

Winded, Quackity stays on the ground and attempt to catch his breath as Schlatt stands. The president slams his foot down on Quackity's injury, and he cries out in pain, lashing out instinctively and catching Schlatt's knee with his foot.

The horned man is quick to regain balance and stomp on Quackity's chest, afterwards unleashing a load of kicks on the smaller man.

Quackity's world becomes hazy at the assault. Really, if he's being honest, he just wants to sleep. He closes his eyes.

Shortly after, the pain stops, beckoning him to reopen his eyes.

Karl is wrestling with Schlatt on the ground, sword in hand, and he slams the hilt of it into the presidents head, successfully knocking him out. 

He stands, breifly brushing himself off, and hurries to Quackity's side. "Hey, yikes, hey." He helps the other man stand, tugging one of his arms over his shoulders. "Are you okay?"

Quackity's head spins. "Somewhat."

"Ah, yeah, okay, let's get you out of here." Karl hums, and gets them moving. "Where are you guys staying?"

Quackity almost blurts it out immediately, but stops himself. "How do I know I can trust you?"

Karl winces a bit. "Well I.. I am sorry, about fighting against you guys. I've started to see recently why I was wrong to do so, I was.. basically just going along with everyone else, and I wanna help you know. Change, y'know? I also may have just knocked Schlatt out, so I'd say I'm on his bad side now."

Quackity almost snorts. "Yeah, okay." There'd been a lot of forgiving going around recently, including Quackity being forgiven, so, who's he to turn someone down. "Alright, I uh, I forgive you Karl, I know its a difficult decision to make. We're staying at Dream's base."

"Huh. That's.. stupidly obvious, Quackity." Karl mumbles, tugging him along. "The only reason Schlatt hasn't attacked you guys yet is because he's taking time to recover. Eret really uh, messed him up after he shot Tubbo."

Quackity thinks back to Schlatt's bruised and battered appearance. "Good, good. I swear, everytime Eret and Schlatt interact Eret give him another reason to wanna kill him."

Karl laughs softly. "Yeah, yeah, that's true."

The rest of the walk goes similarly to that, with banter that Quackity's missed horribly. He's glad to be with Karl again.

Techno meets them before they can get into the base. He breifly glances over Quackity and sighs, leading them both inside. "Phil, we got a slight problem and a new member."

Phil comes around the corner, letting out a soft huff at the sight. "Okay, okay, Quackity, in bed, what happened?"

Karl leans against the wall, watching Phil fuss over the younger man. "He ran into Schlatt."

Phil taps away at his comm, going to get more supplies as Tommy starts to grumble about how he and Phil _told Quackity not to go outside._

Karl watches fondly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KARL KARL KARL! HIM! I LOVE HIM!!!!!!!!
> 
> Anyways I dont have much to say this time, lemme know your thoughts!
> 
> (Pspsps you guys should go check out This Wasn't Planned, But It'll Work Out by anonymous its really good and also was slight inspo for bringing karl into this properly)


	20. Chapter 20

The Nether is a risky place.

Full of fire and holes, dangerous mobs and unpredictability, its a scary place to be. For the millionth time since the last fight, Dream wishes that Sapnap was awake. Sapnap was arguably the better of their trio - _Dream George and Sapnap-_ at navigating the Nether. After all, it was his home.

- _Sapnap was a blaze hybrid, hidden with techniques perfected over the years-_

His commicator buzzes against his wrist.

 _**Ph1lzA:** _ _we definitely need the extra pots for Quackity_

 **_Dream:_ ** _shit, what'd he do?_

 **_Ph1lzA:_ ** _ran into Schlatt_

 **_Dream:_ ** _shit_

Dream sighs and clicks his communicator off, turning his gaze to his temporary partners. Eret Niki and Fundy have been sticking close together the whole time, catching up. Punz stays a little further behind, content to look out for fortresses and gold.

"Change of plan guys." He calls up, as he's walking behind them. "We need more items than we thought."

There are soft questioning noises at that, but Dream doesn't elaborate as Punz points out fortress.

They pearl over after Dream gives them each one.

-

The Nether is a terrifying place.

Now, Eret has plenty expirence in it, but that doesn't make it any less terrifying and dangerous.

Navigating through a fortress full of netherskeletons, blazes and the occasion ghast is hard, and so, by the time they stuff their satchels full of nether wart they're significantly worse for wear than they were when they came.

"Okay." Dream sighs. "We have to get more gold, because, _unfortunately,_ we didn't grab enough before we got to the fortress. After that we can go back to the base."

Eret feels himself deflate slightly. He was entirely ready go back and spend some more time with Tubbo. Make up for failing him in the past. 

The Nether is hot, paired with suffocating armor that serves to bring more heat. Eret can't imagine how Fundy feels, covered in fur. He also can't imagine how people spend longer periods of time in the Nether.

They've been in it for quite a while, finding the fortress wasn't easy. 

They've got a decent amount of gold now, and are heading back to the portal.

An explosion rocks the ground in front of them, Eret flinches back, head shooting up to look at the Ghast that fired at them. 

Another explosion hits the ground.

 _"Fundy!"_ He turns upon hearing Niki cry out, seeing his friend dangling off the end of the ground they stand on, no doubt above lava.

He jerks forward, throwing himself on the ground and reaching out to grab one of Fundy's hands in to of his own.

He shakes, head spinning. His hands are sweaty and slide against Fundy's fur. Shit. He's gonna drop him.

Fundy's eyes are wide and hazy, reaching up with his other hand to grab Eret's wrist. His grip is weak, so after a moment and a soft _"I'm sorry."_ barely audible over the wails of Ghast's, he digs his claws into the soft flesh. 

Eret winces and bits down on his lip. He's slipping himself now, Fundy's weight pulling them down. Maybe they'll both plunge to their death. That'll at least get rid of the guilt he's been carrying for quite a while. Tears burn his eyes.

His strength is waning. 

Someone's hands are on him, pulling him back, helping him to help Fundy up. More hands, more help.

Fundy's claws leaves the back of his wrist.

Eret gasps, taking in deep breaths. His heads still spinning. 

"Eret? Come on man." Punz. The armor is pulled off. Huh, Eret thinks dangling above lava was even hotter. "Do any of you have water?"

After a moment, water is splashed over him. He jerks in surprise, cooling down slightly at the liquid.

Punz helps him up.

"We're close the portal." Dream says hurriedly. "We should get back quickly before something else goes wrong. It's getting too hot."

Eret glances over at Fundy, who Niki is supporting. Punz slings Eret's arm over his shoulders, and they head off.

-

They come back to talking before they even enter the base, which, Dream will admit, is a little worrying, but he supposes Schlatt already knows they're around after Quackity apparently ran into him.

_"Im fine Tommy, Jesus, it didn't go that bad-"_

_"Oh yeah? What do you think would have happened if Karl didn't find you, you dumbass?"_

Eret, who hasnt been doing as good as he could since the.. incident in the Nether, but certainly not as bad, perks up a little at _Karl._

Dream pushes the door open and steps inside.

Quackity is sitting up in his bed, bandaged up and bruised, listening to what is undoubtedly his second or third lecture of the day from Tommy, who's standing in front of them and gesturing widely with Phil watching.

Tubbo is sitting on his bed halfway with Karl sitting on the other half, both watching everything play out.

Wilbur is sitting on the end of Sapnap's bed and- and Sapnap is awake and sitting up.

Dream makes a beeline for his best friend as Phil, Karl, and Wilbur get up to greet everyone back. 

"Sapnap." He takes his friends face in his hands. "Fuck, Sap, you scared the shit out of me, don't do that again."

"Hey." Sapnap's voice is slightly raspy from disuse. "Its not like I chose to get stabbed."

There's poorly hidden hurt in his dark eyes. Dream's stomach twists. George stabbed Sapnap, and that's not something he'll ever get over. He'd forgive George in a heartbeat though. Dream, however, wont. If Sapnap won't be angry for himself then Dream will.

He lets go of his friends face and nudges him, prompting him to move over so Dream can sit with him. Once that's done, he wraps an arm around the shorter man and leans against him, relishing in the fact that he's alive. Maybe not well, but alive, and right now that's all Dream can ask for.

He feels a little better, knowing that Sapnap _will_ be okay. 

And later, when Sapnap falls asleep, Dream gathers a couple people to make the potions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Workout chapter 20!!!!!!
> 
> Sapnap :) um this was kind of a filler sorry JEJXJA next chap will be more interesting promise
> 
> Anyways,, lemme know what you thought :)!


	21. Chapter 21

Throughout the time Sapnap was unconscious Dream spent a lot of time pacing, and thinking. And worrying. For both his friends, despite how mad he was at George, the cause of the mess they were in.

Dream has, after a lot of thought, has decided he needs to talk to George. 

"Drink your pot and go to sleep." Dream shoves a potion into Sapnap's hands, sitting down on the bed next to him. 

Sapnap huffs slightly and downs it. He pulls a face afterwards, staring at the now empty bottle in distaste. "You know, these things seem like they should taste great, but they're disgusting. I hate them."

Dream chuckles softly, knocking his shoulder against Sapnap's. "I know Sap, you've complained about it a million times, now lay down, you need to sleep."

Sapnap groans dramatically, but sinks down after Dream gives him a soft push. "Sleeping is so boring."

"Uh-huh. But you're injured and you need your rest." Dream ruffles his hair and stands, brushing himself off. "Sleep."

Sapnap rolls his eyes, but shifts to get more comfortable.

"I'll see you in the morning."

Once he's sure Sapnap is all settled and actually trying to sleep he leaves, letting Phil know before, of course, because ever since he came the man had been hovering over them all like a mother hen.

Karl assures Dream that he'll keep an eye on Sapnap when the taller man is on the way out.

Dream appreciates it.

Its not all that difficult to find George, a silhouette sitting atop their shared house. After a moment of thought, he pearls up, landing right beside George after a dizzying moment he's gotten rather used too.

George jumps, turning to face Dream. "Wha- _Dream?_ What are you doing here? You scared the shit out of me, Jesus-"

George is wearing his sunglasses.

He bites his lip, deflating slightly. "What are you doing here?"

Dream shrugs a little, sitting down besides George and leaning back in his hands. "Figured I'd check up on you."

"Oh." George slips his gaze back up to the sky. "How is um.. how is Sapnap?"

"Alive." Vauge. He doesn't say anything more. He won't say Sapnap's okay, because he isn't. "Awake."

"Oh, good." George mumbles, some of the tension draining out of him. "That's.. that's good."

Dream shifts to look at him properly. "You almost killed him, George." He's blunt, and angry sounding. Its the truth and Dream _is_ mad about it.

George turns to look at him as well. "I know that stupid." 

"Well, why'd you do it." Dream leans closer, bitter.

George leans back. "He betrayed me, Dream."

"Well, what did you expect!" Dream cries, obvious frustration bleeding into his voice. "He had someone on both sides George, he made the decision on what he thought was morally right, it had nothing to do with either of us." Now, Dream may not be 100% on that but, well, Dream likes to think it wasn't just the thought of trouble that swayed Sapnap to Pogtopia's side.

"He was on my side first." George snaps, grabbing fistfulls of the end of his shirt. "He betrayed me."

"You sound like a broken record." Dream groans. "Was him 'betraying you' really a good reason to try and kill him? One of your _best friends?"_

George doesn't respond, only looking away. Dream can't tell if he really thinks he was right to stab Sapnap, or is just trying his hardest to justify it and make himself feel better.

"And let me remind you George, he was trying to take you with us, he wasn't just going to leave you in the dust." Dream leans back to where he was before. "He knew it wasn't safe in Manburg for you, and he wanted to help you." Maybe that was part of why Sapnap joined Pogtopia as well, to help George.

George sighs. "Yeah. Whatever." 

Dream kind of wants to punch him. 

His hands fist in the collar of George's shirt, pulling him forward roughly, fist raising, because George deserves it. 

George flinches back harshly, his glasses, which had already been jostled from the rough pull, slide off his face and clatter to the ground, or, well, roof.

Dream let's go.

George has a nasty looking black eye.

Dream deflates, running his hands over his mask. "Did Schlatt give you that." Its not quite a question.

George doesn't respond.

"Alright." Dream stands, brushing himself off, and holds out his hand for George to take. "Dont get me wrong, I'm still mad as hell at you, but I can't just leave you here."

George's eyes narrow. He doesn't move. "And where would we go."

"Well you'd join Pogtopia."

George shakes his head, turning away. "I'm staying here."

Dream blows out an irritated breath. "No you're not George, get up." He bends down at grabs George's arm, pulling the older man to his feet.

George roughly pulls away, lip curling. He shoves Dream back, almost off the roof. "Im staying."

Dream doesn't have the energy to fight with him on it. "Alright fine." He snarls, stepping back, closer to the edge, but aware incase George decides to shove him again. "But fuck you George, fuck you, I was trying to give you a second chance." He doesn't give George a chance to respond, turning and leaving instead.

-

Sapnap is awake when Dream comes back.

He's sitting up in bed with Karl, who gave up on trying to get the younger man to sleep. 

Dream sighs heavily and Karl smiles sheepishly. "Sorry." He squeaks, standing. "He's.. really set on not sleeping right now."

"I saw you leave." Sapnap grumbles, as Dream turns a not-quite-glare on him. "I wanted to know what was up before I went to bed."

Dream sighs again, and sits on the end of the bed. "I went to see George."

Karl, seeming to sense that the conversation ahead would be a serious one, leaves with a soft _goodbye._

"You _what?"_ Sapnap sits up straighter, fingers curling around his blanket. "You- you went-"

"Yes." Dream cuts him off. He doesn't necessarily want to talk about what happened with George, especially not now, not about the way he acted over almost killing Sapnap, _to_ Sapnap, but he knows his friend deserves to know about it. "He was just sitting on the roof of our house. It didn't go very well."

"How is he?" Sapnap leans forward, wincing slightly as the movement pulls his wound.

"He's got a black eye." He shouldn't be telling Sapnap this, he's going to dig himself into a hole he won't be able to get put of.

"He- _gah,_ I bet Schlatt did it huh?" Sapnap sounds resigned, defeated. Dream nods. 

Sapnap wraps his arms around himself, leaning back down and sinking into the bed. "Shit. I was right."

Maybe, maybe Dream will leave the way George acted about the stabbing a secret, for now, at least. 

"Yeah."

Sapnap closes his eyes, sighing. "Shit."

"Yeah."

-

Sapnap sneaks out when everyone else is asleep.

It hurts to walk, and he knows he's being stupid by leaving, but he needs to check on George. He has to.

George is still up on the roof.

Sapnap uses a pearl, stolen from Dream whilst he was asleep, to get up.

His head spins, weak body not able to handle the dizzying affects as it normal did. He stumbles, hand shooting out desperatly to grab something to keep himself from falling, despite knowing there's nothing there.

Hands grab his shoulder and arm and help him to sit.

"Jesus christ- Sapnap, what are you doing out here?" George hisses, gripping the younger man's arm like a vice. "You're so stupid-"

"Sorry." Sapnap gasps. "Needed to see you. Heard you were hurt from Dream."

George curses softly. "Of course. You shouldn't be here."

"I know. Needed to. Come back with me, please, don't stay in Manburg." He pleads, grabbing fistfulls of George's shirt. "He hurt you, don't stay."

George sighs. "I cant, Sap."

"Why not?" Sapnap knows he's whining, but he's scared and in pain. He misses his friend. Some part of him knows he should be mad, and maybe some part of him is, but the part of him thats worried far outweighs the other.

"I have responsibilities." George lets go of his arm and pries his hands off his shirt. "Im vice president."

"So was Quackity." Sapnap whines more, moving closer. "You can leave, you dont have to stay there for anyone, 'specially not someone who hurt you."

George shakes his head. "I cant." 

"Then- then don't leave." Sapnap rushes, starting to panic. He cant leave things the way they are now, that wouldn't be right. "Stay, but.. but spy for us? Help us take down Schlatt?"

George pauses at that, for.. a moment. "I- Sapnap,"

"If we take him down then he can't hurt you and you won't have these stupid _'responsibilities'_ anymore. Please George." He's practically begging now.

George sighs again, and then, quietly, "okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eee hello its been a bit I was busy with Thanksgiving n shit. Anyways.
> 
> Sorry for making recent stuff abt the dteam I just love sapnap so im,, doing sapnap shit OWKDNMEKA IM SORRY I KNOW THATS NOT WHAT YOU GUYS SIGNED UP FOR 
> 
> Um,, anyways,, lemme hear your thoughts!


	22. Chapter 22

Eret wakes to the sound of people entering the base. He's always been a light sleeper, something that only worsend during the time he spent at war, prepared to wake during a late night suprise attack. He had briefly woken up earlier to someone leaving, but his sleep addled brain let it go, because leaving was fine.

Entering, however, was not.

Eret sits up quickly, panic shooting through him as his mind races. It could be an intruder, maybe Schlatt coming to finish off Tubbo like in hus nightmares. He stands. He'd been laying on the floor, something he was used to by now, because no one had gone out to get what they needed for beds. Eret would do it, but after Karl came and informed them on just how pissed Schlatt currently is at him, something Eret takes pride in, Phil has banned him from going outside in fear of him being attacked like Quackity.

But anyways. Its Sapnap and George. George has Sapnap's arm pulled over his shoulder as the younger man stumbles next to him, head held low. He's bleeding, it seems he's reopended his wound. The only thing Eret can think about is how pissed Dream is going to be.

He shakes himself slightly and goes to wake Dream up, who's also on the floor with his mask still on. Eret doesn't think its comfortable, but no one says anything about it, so neither does he.

Dream's easy to wake up despite how honest to god terrifying he is, and he's quick to jump up upon hearing that his best friend is hurt and his other best friend/enemy/someone-who-he-was-just-really-mad-at his in the base.

Tubbo wakes up at some point, bleary eyed and confused.

Eret smiles gently, ruffling the boys hair a little as Dream whisper-yells and mills about, putting Sapnap back in bed and going to get Phil.

"how do you feel?" Eret asks, blocking out Dream gradually getting louder as he switches from talking to Phil to talking to George. He sounds angry, Tubbo looks panicked, and distinctly like he has no idea whats going on.

Eret sighs, aware of George and Dream getting louder behind them, moving about. Tubbo isn't taking his eyes off them.

He leans down and gently pulls Tubbo into his arms, making sure to bring the blanket with them. He catches Phil's eye, who's shoving a healing pot in Sapnap's hands. Eret shifts slight, careful of Tubbo, who's leaning against his chest, and jerks his head slightly in the direction of the door. Phil simply nods, so Eret carries Tubbo outside.

He sits them down in the grass, pullin the blanket aroumd Tubbo. He's only wearing a loose t-shirt and baggy sweatpant, to not upset his injuries, and its cold out. His feet are bare.

Eret wraps ine arm around him and pulls him close. "are you with me, Tubs?"

Tubbo sighs. "yeah, m'sorry, i dont like it when people fight." he mumbles. He looks so small. Everytine Eret looks at him he's consumed with guilt. If he'd done better in the begining then Tubbo would be okay, instead he's covered in burns and his hearing has been impaired. "sometimes Quackity and Schlatt would fight," Tubbo continues when Eret forgets to respond. "Schlatt would say a lot of hurtful things and would hit Quackity. it's just.. Scary to watch."

Schlatt is the worst fucking person in the world.

"I'm sorry Tubbo, that's.. Really awful, for you both. I'm sorry." He doesn't really know what else he should say, so he just squeezes Tubbo's arm gently. Tubbo turns and tucks his face into Eret's chest, yawning softly. 

"thanks for being here for me." The teen mumbles, tugging the blanket a little tighter around himself. "I love you Eret."

Eret smiles, feeling a little bettr about himself. Tubbo stills loves him, despite all the shit he's pulled and mistakes his made. He promises himself that he's never going to let Tubbo down again. Ever. "i love you too Tubs." 

he isn't sure of how long they sit together, under the stars, but as it starts to get lighter outside Wilbur comes out. He settles down next to Tubbo. 

"There's a lot going on in there, huh?" He asks. His voice is gentle and warm. Most of the time Eret wishes to shy away from him, unsure if that warmth will turn cold when directed at him. Despite his apparent forgiveness, Eret is still terrified.

"Yeah." Tubbo hum, still tucked in close to Eret. 

"I mean.. George betrayed them so it's understandable, I get it." Wilbur continues, head tilted up towards the sky. 

Eret withers. "Yeah." shouldn't he still be getting that treatment, after all he had done to his friends? To his _family?_

"But its forgivable, it can be moved past as long as George makes the right decisons moving forward." Wilbur continues with a brief glance at Eret. "Sometimes we make mistakes, big ones, because we're hurt ot scared, and its not okay, but its redeemable."

Tubbo shifts, one of his small hands slipping into Eret's. They all know Wilbur isn't talking about George. 

"You've redeemed yourseld, Eret." the oldest says softly. "Dont think i dont notice the way you act around us I'm not blind. You're safe and welcome here."

Eret takes a deep breath, lets it ou slowly. "thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whewww, shits a mess rn ngl
> 
> Im sorry this is so short everthings falling apart around me and im really panicking. Im sorry, im rrslly sorry idk what i can do i wanted to get something out for you guys
> 
> sorry its shit n short, but let me know what you thought of it anyways. im sorry


	23. Chapter 23

Once it starts getting too cold for Tubbo to stay out much longer, Dream and George storm out. Tubbo's fingers tighten around the blanket and Eret's shirt, and eret shifts nodding slightly at Wilbur and scooping the injured boy into his arns carefully. Tubbo doesn't protest. 

Phil stands at the door, beckoning them in. "I was just about to get you three." he says, leading them back inside. "it was getting rather cold and they were waking everyone up, so I kicked them out.'"

Eret smiles a little. When they walk in everyone has, indeed, been awoken, aside from Sapnap, most likely asleep due to his worsened injury and healing pot.

Tommy's blearily looking around, muted panic flashing in his eyes. They land on the three coming back in, and relief washes over his face. "Tubbo!" he bounds forward, settling on Eret's other side. "Hey big man, I was worried there for a second, I woke up to arguing and you were gone."

Tubbo smiles a little. "Eret took me outside."

Tommy nods. 

Eret sets Tubbo down in his bed, and Tommy clambers on next to him, nudging him aside and settling down next to him, carefully. Tubbo's laying on his back, as that's what had taken the least amount of damage in the blast and it's the mmost comfortable position for him to be in at the moment, and Tommy curls up on his side to give Tubbo as much room as he can. After a moment, his arm drapes loosely over Tubbo's chest.

Part of Eret wishes he could join them, could snuggle up with his little brothers and just relish in the fact that he can, in the fact that they're all still alive. Living is something Eret hasn't taken for granted in a long time, but especially now, after himself and Tubbo almost dying.

Tommy glances at him, and upon seeming to understand what he wants, he slowly shakes his head.

Eret sighs and sits on the floor next to the bed.

Wilbur sits next to him. He shivers. "We need more beds. And blankets." he sighs. Eret hums in agreement. 

Phil sits down as well. He stretches his wings, settling it around the other twos shoulders. Eret smiles and leans into Wilbur slightly, testing. Wilbur smiles as well, settling in a little more comfortably.

"Tech." Phil calls, gesturing for the pink haired man. Techno doesn't hesitate, he shambles forwards, sitting down on Phil's other side and getting comfortable. The others seem to understand what's happening, and come over as well.

Niki sits on Techno's other side, Fundy settles himself leaning mostly again Wilbur, but also against Phil. Punz lays fully on the ground, legs thrown over Phil's. Karl, after making sure it was okay, sits between Eret's legs and leans back against him. Quackity grumbles about being confined to bed and is promised that they'll do it again once he's well enough to. Eret feels so warm, in more ways than one.

-

"I already told you I don't want you here." Dream practically growls. He had tried being nice and George had thrown in back in his face, and he certainly wasn't going to make the same mistake again. "Get out, George, before I have to chase you out." He's already threatened to do so multiple times, but now, out in the cold, he's not willing to repeat himself again. 

"What did you want me to do, leave Sapnap to walk back on his own? He probably wouldn't have made it, Dream, he would have passed out or something and bled out, he would have died!" George snaps, hands waving around as he speaks. 

"Oh as if that matters to you." Dream is pacing, sword bouncing in its sheath against his leg. "You're the reason we're in this, You're the reason Sapnap almost died, _you're_ why I don't want you here." he's getting really tired, he needs to check on Sapnap. "I don't care that you apparently cared enough to bring him back, but you need to leave now, you chose your side when you stabbed your own goddamn best friend."

George sucks in a sharp breath, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. "I want to be your spy."

Dream shakes his head. He's heard this already, he's heard it all, they've been arguing since George brought Sapnap back, he's just repeating himself and Dream doesn't want to hear it. "No. I don't trust you, I gave you a chance, you don't get to switch up on me that fast. You made your bed, George. This is your fault."

George deflates slightly. "I know that."

"Good, you've realized stabbing your friend, who was, mind you, just trying to help, was bad and your fault. Wonderful. That isn't enough." Maybe he's being to hard on him, but Dream is not planning on letting it go anytime soon. 

"Then what will be?" George cries, stepping closer. "What can I do?"

"Nothing." His tone leaves no room for argument, its final. "Leave, George, I'm going back to bed." He turns to leave, "If you show up here again I wont hesitate to chase you out, for real." with that, he leaves, shoving down any emotion aside from anger that he got from the confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so again things are just a mess. im writing this on my moms computer which i have very limited time on n so it takes longer to write because the only times i can b on here is for school, so juggling that n writing is hard. im working on fixing things with the tablet because things have gone wrong there, and its not going too well. i wish everything would go back to normal.
> 
> this isn't very long either because it was supposed to be part of the last chap.
> 
> but um,, anyways, do you guys notice anything different with the tags?


	24. Chapter 24

A few days later Dream storms inside the base and throws down a piece of paper onto the table. "From Schlatt." He says, although Tubbo doubts that's all, he seems pretty pissed. Wilbur's the first one there, picking up the envelope and looking over the paper that's inside.

"It's a declaration of war." He says tensely. "But an organized one, he wants to meet us on Manburg land in four days." Tubbo feels himself tense as well. 

"We wont be ready in four days." Niki says, gently taking the paper from Will's hands. this feels familiar, for more than one reason and Tubbo really doesn't like it. "Sapnap and Tubbo wont be recovered by then."

"Good." Dream and Tommy say un unison. They briefly glanced at each other, and then Tommy continues, "Tubbo doesn't need to step foot in Manburg until its ours again, he needs to stay far away from Schlatt."

Tubbo doesn't argue. he wants to be useful, sure, but he's genuinely terrified of Schlatt.

"I wanna fight." Sapnap huffs. "Just dope me up with pots, I'll be fine, I can fight."

"No you can't." Dream doesn't even look at him. "Even missing two members we out number them, we've got the items too. We'll be okay guys, we can beat them." his voice is gentle, and if he's being honest, it's weird to Tubbo, who still wakes from nightmares of being chased by the hunter. he fought a war against Dream, and he's never going to get over that.

Tommy looks conflicted to where he's standing next to Tubbo's bed. Tubbo reaches up, it pains him, still, most things do despite the healings pots, but he pushes through, and grabs Tommy's hand. Tommy gives it the smallest squeeze in response. "Are we going to leave Tubbo and Sapnap here alone?" he asks, "There could be an attack."

"That's true," Dream says slowly, tilting his head slightly as he thinks. "We'd better leave at least one person here with them, just incase, although I do doubt that anything will happen. Any volunteers?"

"I'll stay." Tommy says quickly, which is just.. very not-Tommy-like at all. Everyone else seems rather surprised by that as well.

"No." Dream says after a moment.

"Wha-" Tommy sputters, and Tubbo feels him briefly tense up. "That- That's not fair, you asked for volunteers so I volunteered what else do you want? It's so unfair, what are you gonna do? Why did you even ask for volunteers if you weren't going to let me!"

Dream sighs. Wilbur gives Tommy a small look. "Because you're one of our better fighters, Tommy, we need you in the battle. Anyone else?"

Tommy opens his mouth to continue to argue, but a look from Phil shuts him up, surprisingly. Tubbo doubts that this is going to be something that he just let go.

"I can stay." Karl offers, smiling a little.

Dream nods. "Okay, yeah, that works. good."

Tommy sputters again, eyes narrowing. "What the fuck."

"As I've already said, we need you Tommy, stop being difficult." Dream is, very obviously, started to get irritated with him already. 

"I'm not being difficult, I just don't want to fight!" Tommy crows, throwing his arms out, and wincing as Tubbo's goes with it. "Sorry Big T," he mumbles, and turns back to Dream. "I don't want to fight."

"Dream," Phil starts, stepping forward. "Wouldn't we be fine without Tommy?" We've got good numbers, we out number them by a good amount. If he doesn't want to fight, why make him?" 

Dream seems even more irritated. He and Phil go outside.

Tommy deflates, settling down on Tubbo's bed, shoulder to shoulder with him.

"Is something wrong?" Tubbo asks, gently.

"No." Tommy sighs airily. "It's fine."

"But you like to fight. I don't.. understand why you wanna stay behind. I'm confused." he is, really. Tommy takes any chance he can to cause problems and get into fights. he's so confused.

"I.. Tubbo I want to stay behind with you." He shifts slightly and doesn't look at the shorter boy as he talks. "I- I don't want something to happen again, I don't want something to happen and I'm not able to stop it again. I don't want you to keep getting hurt."

Tubbo pauses. Tommy isn't often the type to share those kinds feelings. "Oh." He shifts a little, squeezing Tommy's hand despite the small burst of pain it brings him. "I'll be okay Tommy, as long as you take down Schlatt for me, okay? make sure he can't hurt anyone anymore, and i'll be here when you get back."

Tommy sighs, but leans into his brother. "Yeah, okay Tubs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is SO dialogue heavy wtf  
> i mean admitedly dialogue is probably my strong point in writing but damn thats really all this one is. 
> 
> uhhh this one is boring im sorry


	25. Chapter 25

The days go by in a blur of sparring and preparing for the up coming war. Eret wonders, distantly, if it'll be quick, done in ome fight, or if it'll be drawn out through many, much like the L'manburg war.

Eret really wishes there wasn't another war.

Some part of him, a large part of him, had hoped that Tommy would stick by his decision on not fighting, but when Phil and Dream came back, telling him he could stay behind he refused, having changed his mind. Eret wishes Tommy would stay behind with Tubbo, that they could both be spared from more bloodshed. He wishes Niki and Quackity would stay behind too, at least.

Maybe if things went better in the past, maybe, somehow, his betrayal lead to this, and so it was, somehow, his fault, all of it. He shakes his head slightly, attempting to dispel the thoughts. 

And tomorrow they'll leave for Manburg, for what hopefully puts an end to the hell they've, certain people more than others, have been living in. They can try to restart, to get better.

He casts a glance at Tubbo, Tommy, and Quackity, all squished on Tubbo's bed. They're laughing, about what, Eret doesn't have a clue, but in the moment they look happy, and that in turn makes Eret feel pretty damn happy too. Karl's chatting excitedly with Sapnap and Dream, eyes flashing while the other two lean in, giving Karl their full attention.

Niki, Fundy, Techno, Wilbur, and Phil sit on the floor, much like they did the night George came, chatting idly to each other, seeming content to just be close. Punz had left, claiming that he was finally going to get some wool, for more blankets, at least. 

Which just left Eret, on his own. He knows if he really wanted to he could join the boys on the bed, or the rest of his family on the floor, but instead, knowing Phil's not paying enough attention to notice, he slips out of the base.

He finds himself walking to his castle. He wonders, distantly, if there's an extra pair of sunglasses there. _-he knows, distantly, that there definitely is not-_

Oh.

His castle is in.. rough shape, there are chunks of wall missing, flags torn up, the ground is torn up as well, dirt and grass flung in every direction. Eret takes a deep breath, and steps inside. Inside is worse. His throne is destroyed, pieces scattered, and the same goes for his crown, something he left behind the day he went to talk to Tommy and Wilbur at the start and hasn't worn since, something in him aches at the sight of something he loved so dearly torn apart. Maybe it could be symbolic if he really thought about it. He doesn't think he wants to.

The chest are turned and scratched up, some missing the tops, some broken apart entirely, and they're all completely empty. The castle was looted and destroyed. Eret spent so long making it, it took so much work, and now his home is in ruins. 

_-he's upset, yes, but there's part of him, a small part, that's glad he won't have to live in the quiet anymore-_

_-maybe-_

He takes a deep breath. Well, at least he knows for sure there are no sunglasses to be found. _-he already knew-_

He picks up the broken remains of his crown, and he's afraid that if he stares at them too long he'll think too hard, and he would much rather not. More often than not, thinking to hard results in overwhelming feelings of remorse. He does not wish to deal with the currently, so he sets them back down. He feels like his head i spinning as he ventures through the rest of the castle, taking in the rest of the damage.

Eventually, he finds himself back in the throne room, sitting in front of the ruined remains of said throne. He isn't sure how long it is until Fundy finds him.

The fox sits down next to him quietly, and Eret is glad to not be alone.

Fundy sighs. "I remember Schlatt doing this," He starts slowly, chewing his bottom lip. "I was.. He asked me to help, so I did. I think I was still mad that you betrayed us for.. _this._ You chose a crown and riches over us." 

Eret winces. "I know. You're.. the only person I haven't apologized too yet, I think, so.. I'm sorry, Fundy. I know that doesn't fix it or make it go away, but I'm.. I'm trying to make up for it." He hopes, dearly, that what Wilbur said is true, that he really has redeemed himself. 

"I think I forgave you." Fundy says, looking at the destroyed with something akin to regret in his eyes. "Who would I be if I turned you away as a traitor myself? And I mean.. you did save my life, man." He chuckles softly.

Eret thinks back to the Nether.

"I was falling, if everyone else didn't pull us up we would have both fallen."

A smile tugs at Fundy's lips. "You risked your life for me, I'd say that's enough."

_-maybe the crown could be symbolistic as to how he got it from hurting his family, and to get them back he needed to let it go-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We were supposed to properly get into the war today oops this was not the plan
> 
> umm i've made an eret playlist? i might.. put that here later when i can ?
> 
> but anyways, lemme know ur thoughts!!!!!  
> (also eret n punz n the rest of their team won mcc, makes me v happy)


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am constantly in pain. emotional pain. save me

Once Eret and Fundy get back Phil's quick to scold him for going out when he wasn't supposed to. Eret feels his face flush. He feels like a child being scolded by his father and its.. embarrassing, to say the least.

Fundy's chuckling as he walks away.

Wilbur, at some point, comes around, standing next to Phil. "Where did you even go?" He asks.

Eret reaches down into his bag, pulling out the remains on his crown. He almost didn't grab it, but something in him couldn't just leave it behind. "My castle," he holds out broken gold pieces in one hand, tapping them with the other. "It's destroyed, all of it. This is my crown, or what's left of it, I guess."

Wilbur blows out a soft breath. "Guess someone was pretty angry with you."

"Yeah." Eret mutters, casting a glance at Fundy, who's talking idly to Tubbo. "More than one, I think."

Wilbur's eyebrow raises, but he doesn't question it.

-

Later, after Tommy's been forced out of the base by Technoblade, Wilbur sits down with Tubbo.

The boy looks up at him, face burned and blue eyes tired. Wilbur sighs, smiling softly. "Hey Tubbo, how are you feeling?" He asks gently as the younger leans into his side. He feels bad, that Tubbo had gotten hurt trying to save Techno, Eret, and himself. He wishes it had gone differently. 

Tubbo blinks, slowly, shifts glancing away. "Okay, I guess," slowly, uncertainly, and after a prompting look from Wilbur, sighs and leans back, face twisting up, looking away. "I'm worried," He admits. "I.. I'm worried, that you guys will get hurt, or won't come back.." he looks back up, fear swimming in his eyes. "Please promise me, promise me you'll come back." He croaks.

Wilbur feels like his heart is breaking. "I will, we will, me, Tommy, Techno, Phil, Eret, Fundy, Niki and Quackity will all be okay Tubbster, I promise you that." He knows he's making a promise he may not be able to keep, but looking at Tubbo he cant get himself to do anything else, the boy looks so scared. He reaches up and ruffles his hair, he had originally wanted to cup his face instead but, well, the burns..

Tubbo smiles, leaning back into Wilbur, holding up one hand, pinky out. "P..Pinky promise?" He asks shakily.

Wilbur chuckles softly, but reaches up and links his pinky with Tubbo's. "I pinky promise you."

Tubbo beams, eyes lighting up. "Thank you Wilbur." He murmurs. He looks more at ease now, Wilbur is terrified of breaking that promise, but he's glad he's calmed Tubbo's worries for now.

-

At night, the night before they have to go out and fight, they all sleep on the floor together, even Tubbo and Sapnap, who sleep more on the outside of the almost pile, touched by only Tommy and Dream, so as to not make their injuries any worse.

And together they lay, dreading the coming events, hoping they'll make it out alive.

And together they drift to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long! i've been busy with holidays, d&d, wiritng a million one-shots, and going through a break up. um, anyways,,, i really hope you guys enjoyed this and i hope you're scared for the events to come. 
> 
> also sorry this is so short i wanted to get this out of the way so i could get into the fightsssss, which im dreading writing btw but ready for the outcome. (also pls read my one-shots they haven't been getting attention)
> 
> spare comments? lemme know ur thoughts!


End file.
